


Project ∞

by MurkyMuse



Series: Steel Hearts [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyMuse/pseuds/MurkyMuse
Summary: Soon after Steven returns to Hoenn, the reigning Champion mysteriously vanishes. As the League scrambles to find May, Steven begins to uncover a chilling threat. However, the clock to unravel the mystery before it's too late is quickly ticking down.





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am dipping my toes into another fandom. I’ve recently beaten AlphaSapphire and over the course of playing the game started shipping Steven/May. So yeah, this fanfic happened.

May sat on the sidelines, sipping from a soda and watching a pokemon battle unfold. She could already see how it was going to end. The Mightyena was fast and hit hard but was getting tired, while its opponent – a Ludicolo – would outlast it. Sure enough, the Mightyena was unable to avoid the next attack. The room erupted into cheers as the match ended.

As the noise died down, a resort employee walked up to May’s table. “Miss, you’ve been issued a challenge.”

“Sorry but I’m not taking part in anymore battles today.”

“You might want to see who it is first.”

The woman pointed up to the second floor, May’s eyes following the motion. Her breath hitched in her throat at the sight of the familiar dark suit, glinting metal, and silver-blue hair. He was staring down at her with lips pulled into a pleased smirk. His head jerked slightly in the direction of the battlefield in a silent question.

“As if I could refuse a challenge from  _him_ ”, she muttered more to herself before speaking up louder, “I accept.”

As the two made their way to the field, excited whispers echoed through the crowd: “That’s Steven Stone, the former Champion!” “We’re going to see a battle between two Champions!” “May will win. She’s the current Champion after all.” “Steven’s been traveling around the world, right? I bet he’s a lot stronger.”

The two Champions met across the field and sized each other up, trying to figure out how much stronger the other had grown in their time apart.

“I didn’t realize you were back in Hoenn.”

“I just returned yesterday.”

“Welcome back then.” May smiled and reached for one of her pokeballs. “How about just a quick one-on-one battle?”

“If that’s what you want.”

May nodded and sent out her Blaziken, while Steven – as she expected – called out his Metagross. Light filled the room as both activated their keystones. The very second the mega evolutions were complete, they began their dance. Each called out attacks and strategies that their pokemon flawlessly carried out. Flames and kicks clashed with steel and psychic energy, whirling up in a fantastic display that had the spectators captivated.  

Seeing a brief opening, May narrowed her eyes. “Fire Blitz!”

Mega Blaziken surged forward surrounded completely in bright flames. The fire was so intense that some of the flames licked past Steven. He remained as calm and collected as ever, a thoughtful expression fluttering across his face.

The two pokemon then jumping back, creating some distance between them as Mega Metagross dealt with getting burnt and Mega Blaziken was hit with recoil.

“You’re mad at me for leaving”, Steven said like he was noting the weather.  

“It’s not that you left. It’s how you left.”

It was a little foolish perhaps but when her parents had given her tickets for the meteor shower, her first thought had been to ask Steven to go with her. Then everything became hectic with the impending meteor strike and Zinnia. Once May had recovered from her space ordeal, she thought she’d finally have a chance to ask him. However, when she went to his house, all she found was his goodbye letter and Beldum.

So yeah, she’d been a little ticked and seeing Steven again had reminded her of it.

“Flamethrower!”

“Zen headbutt!”

Mega Metagross dodged around the spiraling fire and barreled into Mega Blaziken. Her pokemon flew across the battlefield and slammed into a pillar.

“Torch!”

“Blaz”, it huffed as it struggled to stand. Across the field Mega Metagross finally succumbed to its burn. As chance would have it, both pokemon de-evolved and then collapsed at the same time.

There was a moment of quiet before the referee called: “It’s a draw!”

The crowd went wild but that was just background static to May as she ran over to her Blaziken. She kneeled down beside it and petted its head.

“Sorry, I was a bit more reckless than usual. You were wonderful. Rest up now, okay.”

Once she recalled Blaziken, May looked up to find Steven standing in front of her. His hand held out as a peace offering. It was really unfair.

“I apologize that I hurt you by leaving how I did.”

Sincerity filled his pale blue eyes. He was really unfair. May took his hand and let him pull her up.

“I forgave you a while back. I just promised myself that I would give you a hard time about it.”

“So that’s how it is.”

There was an awkward moment where May was hyper aware of all the eyes on them and the fact that he was still holding her hand.  

“Um, we should go heal up our pokemon.”

“Right”, he said as he let go.         

Once they managed to escape the excited crowd and got their pokemon healed up, the two found a free table on one of the outdoor balconies. The late afternoon sun shone down; and, May soaked up the comfort of its warmth.

“So what kind of exciting adventures did you go on?” She asked after a moment, leaning forward a little.

“Nothing too adventurous”, he replied, “I helped out an excavation site in Sinnoh and stopped some diamond thieves in Kalos. I also caught a Carbink in Kalos’s Reflection Caves.”

He then went off on a tangent about the special properties of the Reflection Caves, the gems that could be found there, and how Carbink were formed. He even let out his Carbink to show her; and, she cooed over how cute it was as he continued talking. When his story/lecture was finished, May just smiled at him.   

“Not very adventurous at all.”

“Not compared to your adventures.”

She leaned back and glanced up at the clouds drifting in the sky. “I, thankfully, haven’t had any world saving adventures since you left. I’ve mostly been training and entering Pokemon Contests.”

He raised his brow. “Contests?”

Her cheeks flushed pink. “It doesn’t seem like me, right…”

“No. I can see it.” He smiled. “Your battling style has a sense of dramatics.”

“I can’t tell if that’s a compliment or criticism”, she said with a pout.

“It’s an observation. You like putting on a bit of a show for those watching your battles and that translates well into Contests. I imagine you took to Contests almost as well as you did battling.”

“Oh, well, half the time I still have no idea what I’m doing. There’s this really complicated etiquette, while rules of battling are straight forward. But it’s interesting, and it lets my pokemon that don’t enjoy battling get to have some fun too. I actually have one next week.”

“It sounds like you’re having fun with it as well. Maybe I’ll come watch you sometime.”

“You don’t have to!” She blurted, “It’s just a silly thing I do on the side. I’m not serious about it.”

“Hmm…Now I’ll have to.”

May buried her now burning face in her hands. “It’s just a little embarrassing.”

“There’s nothing embarrassing about finding a hobby to enjoy.”

“It’s not that…Nevermind.”  

They lapsed into silence that was somewhere between awkward and companionable. When the red had mostly faded from May’s cheeks, Steven spoke again.

“I have an idea I want to run by you. More trainers are acquiring mega evolotion but the Elite Four haven’t yet. I found four key stones during my travels that I’m going to give them. Since you were the last person to battle them all in a row, would you be up for an unofficial set of battles as comparison?”

“On one condition.” May smirked as her eyes lit up. “I want to battle you again after I beat the others. A real battle, not just us playing around like earlier.”

A similar fire lit up in his eyes. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

A bell then chimed in the distance. May’s head snapped around.

“Oh! I should get going!” She turned back to Steven with an apologetic smile. “I want to surprise my parents and join them for dinner tonight.”

“Go on. I’ll give you a call when the Elite Four are ready for you.”

They both stood. On impulse May hugged him and – before she could second guess herself – stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Both actions were so quick that by the time Steven registered what happened, she’d already pulled away.

“I missed you”, she said, voice low, before releasing her Altaria.

She then gracefully leapt over the balcony and onto its back. As she disappeared into the blue sky, Steven’s face steadily gained color.

“That’s what I get for teasing her so much about the Contests…”   

“Carbink”, the pokemon seemed to agree. 

* * *

Up in the air, May buried her face against her Altaria’s neck.

“I can’t believe I did that!”

“Taria?”

“I just kissed the guy I’ve had a crush on for years.” She sighed, brushing a windblown strand of hair from her face. “He probably only sees me as a litter sister or protégé...”

“Altaria-ria.”

May reached up and scratched the top of her Altaria’s head. “Thanks, Sunshine.”

They continued on as the sky began to darken. Just about ten minutes before they reached Littleroot, May felt a pulse of energy from her pack. Frowning, she reached around and pulled out the Red Orb. It glowed an eerie crimson, the light bleeding across her face.

“This is…” Her eyes darkened. “Sorry, Sunshine, but we’re not stopping in Littleroot.”


	2. Disappearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “May was supposed to take part in a Contest yesterday but never showed up. Lisia’s really worried.”

She stared into an overlapping abyss: the depths of the ocean, the molten core, the ever reaching sky.

It felt kind of like being on the edge of space. It was just as overwhelming, the realization that she was but a speck at the edge of it all. Fear bubbled up inside her. It would be so easy to lose herself in it. She didn’t want that so she started talking to the abyss.   

_Did you know that for the longest time I hated the idea of becoming a trainer? I just saw it as something that kept my dad from spending time with me and mom. I wasn’t sure what I wanted to be but I didn’t want to be like that…_

_Funny how things work out, huh._

_I couldn’t stand back and do nothing when Professor Birch was being chased by that Poochyena. So just like that I became a trainer. And I loved it. I love my pokemon. I love the thrill of battle._

_I kept doing it too, getting into situations that were over my head because I couldn’t stand back and do nothing. Confronting Team Aqua. Taming you legendries. Going up into space and fighting Deoxys… It was all pretty reckless of me but somehow it always worked out._

_This time…It’ll work out too …I want to believe that…but…_

A screech reverberated through her veins, into her mind. The force was so overwhelming that the world became a static of pain. Like thousands of needles pricking into her soul.

* * *

Ever Grande City stood as the home of Hoenn’s Pokemon League. Besides the main building at the end of Victory Road, there were a few scattered fields around the complex that were used for training. Currently occupying one of those fields was the former Champion and Sidney of the Elite Four.

“Absol, Night Slash!”

Mega Absol pounced, dark energy coiling its claws.

“Meteor Mash!”

Mega Metagross met the attack with its own, the colliding forces canceling each other out. 

“You and Absol are getting used to mega evolution”, Steven commented.

Sidney grinned at him. “Thanks.”

“As impressive of a battle as this is”, a familiar voice spoke over the fight, “I need to interrupt.”

Steven turned to see his friend standing on the edge of the field. “Wallace?”

The gym leader greeted them not with friendly warmth but a somber expression. “Steven, we need to talk. In fact, the rest of the Elite Four should hear this as well.”

“I’ll go get them”, Sidney offered, “We’ll meet in the Champion’s office?”

“Alright.”

While Sidney left to get the others, Steven and Wallace walked into the League Pokemon Center. The curious eyes of a few trainers and staff followed them as they then ducked into a side hall.

They soon entered a plain office. The only decorations were a map of Hoenn and a wall filled with photos of past Champions. Steven hadn’t been in here since his return to Ever Grande. It was a little surprising that May had left it virtually untouched. Granted, from what Sidney and the others said, May had even less patience for sitting behind a desk than he did. 

A few minutes later the Elite Four walked in. As soon as the door shut behind them, Steven asked, “What’s happened?”

“May was supposed to take part in a Contest yesterday but never showed up. Lisia’s really worried”, Wallace explained, “I thought you might have heard from her?”

A feeling of dread crept over Steven. “No… Last I talked to her, she was excited about the Contest.”

“It is unlike May to miss something like that”, Phoebe added.

While the others confirmed that they hadn’t heard for her either, Steven pulled out his PokeNav Plus. Instead of ringing, it went straight into an automated voice:

“Your call could not be completed.”   

Just like that the world dropped out from beneath his feet. He couldn’t think of a single time she hadn’t answered a call from him. As hard as it was to imagine with how strong she was, something had happened to May.

“Steven?”

“It’s not going through.”

He hung up, thoughts swirling in his mind. Maybe her PokeNav Plus was broken or lost? Maybe he was overreacting? However, his intuition told him otherwise.

“She…” He racked his brain for details from that last conversation. “She mentioned going to visit her family before the Contest.”

The Pokémon League had a direct line to each gym. They quickly took advantage of that and not five minutes later Norman appeared on the screen. He wore his usual serious, stoic expression.

“Steven Stone? I didn’t realize you were back in Hoenn.”

Any shred hope Steven had left plummeted. Surely if May had made it to see her parents, his return would have come up in conversation. Even so he still needed to ask.

“Have you heard from May lately?”

“It’s been about a week since she last called.” Norman narrowed his eyes. “Why?”

It was Drake who bit the bullet. “We’re trying to find her.”

“May’s missing?!” That wasn’t the voice of a gym leader but the voice of an alarmed father.

Steven cringed. As far as he knew, he was the last person to see her. He couldn’t help but feel a prick of guilt, as if he could have somehow known and stopped her from leaving that afternoon. 

“She never showed up at the Contest yesterday. And when I saw her last week, she was going to visit Littleroot.”

Even more alarm stretched across Norman’s face, making it very clear she’d never arrived.

“We haven’t tried everywhere she might be yet”, Wallace quickly reassured, “But…currently no one seems to know where she is.”

“I’ll check with her friends Brendan and Wally. Let me know if you find out anything.”

“Of course.” 

Norman hung up. Steven stared at the blank screen, deep in thought, until Wallace squeezed his shoulder.

“I know you’re worried but May’s tough. Whatever happened, she’ll hold out until we find her. And if anyone can find her, it’s you.”

“Thanks, Wallace.” Determination steeled inside of him. “Inform the other gym leaders but let’s try to keep the media out of it until we have a better idea of what’s going on.”

“You got it, boss”, Sidney said. The others nodded.  

“What about you?” Wallace asked.

“I’m going to Rustboro. We should be able to triangulate where her PokeNav Plus is.”

* * *

His Skarmory seemed to sense Steven’s tension and flew faster than usual without prompting. It felt similar to the way he’d rushed to May after the meteor. She’d been _falling_ from space, Rayquaza so exhausted and injured that it could barely fly. They’d crash landed in the middle of Route 132.

He’d never forget the look she gave him when he fished her out of the water and pulled the helmet off her head. With damp hair plastered to her face and pale from fatigue, she had looked at him with those grey eyes like he’d been the one to save the world.

May had spent a few days in the hospital after that. Once she was released, Steven had insisted she go home with her parents and rest for a couple weeks while he dealt with the aftermath. After everything she had done, the least he could do for her was make it so she could recover in peace.

Then once everything had been taken care of, he wrote that letter and left Hoenn.  

_“You’re mad at me for leaving.”_

_“It’s not that you left. It’s how you left.”_

Her eyes had smoldered with barely concealed hurt when she said that.

He should have told her about his plans to leave in person. She was the inspiration for his travels but the thought of saying goodbye left him with unease. So he hadn’t, not even in his letter.  

As the tall buildings of Rustboro City came into view, he made a silent promise to the wind.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun story. I got really unlucky fighting Deoxys in ORAS. Deoxys got a critical on its first attack, immediately one hit KO’ing my Mega Rayquaza. My reaction was “fuck you Deoxys” but I imagine that would be traumatizing for the character. So it’s pretty much the inspiration on why there’s a bit more focus on that event throughout this fanfic.


	3. Mt. Chimney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Deep within Mt. Chimney was where the super-ancient pokemon, Groudon, laid dormant for a thousand years… At least until a week ago.”

When Steven walked inside the Devon building, the receptionist did a double-take.

“Steven! Welcome back.”

He tried to give a polite smile but wasn’t sure if he managed it. “Is my father available?”

The woman shook her head. “Sorry. He’s in Slateport today but he’ll be back tomorrow. I can schedule you in to see him first thing in the morning?”

“That’s alright. I’ll go to Research and Development for what I need.”

He then went through the door and made his way down the halls until he reached the director of Research and Development’s office. The door was already propped open so Steven poked his head in.

“Dr. Pascal?”

A middle-aged woman glanced up from some paperwork and blinked owlishly from behind her glasses.

“Steven, it’s been a while”, she greeted with a kindly smile, “What brings you here?”

“I need to track the location of a PokeNav Plus.”

Her smile quickly turned to a frown. “You may be the company president’s son but you can’t just ignore the privacy policy.”

“I need to track May’s PokeNav Plus because she’s missing”, he reiterated, “The League is trying to find her.”

“Oh dear. That changes things doesn’t it.” Dr. Pascal stood up. “Let’s get this sorted. No one wants a Red situation.”

A Red situation…

He brushed that thought off as he followed Dr. Pascal out the door.     

* * *

Steven checked the coordinates again as Skarmory neared the summit of Mt. Chimney. It wasn’t the current location of May’s PokeNav Plus, which was yet another bad omen. However, Mt. Chimeny was the last location that the system had logged. It was a clue, and Steven hoped to find another by following May’s footsteps.

“Let’s descend”, he said as he patted Skarmory’s head.

Skarmory squawked in reply and swooped downward. They landed just outside the Cable Car Station. With a quiet “thank you”, Steven returned his Skarmory to its pokeball before he began searching the summit. He wasn’t having much luck – any tracks that might have been May’s were worn down by tourist footprints or covered by ash – until he went around to the far end.

Sitting precariously on the edge of the crater, looking down into the lava below, were two familiar figures. One being a cloaked woman, while the other was a small pokemon.

“You’re the Draconid, Zinnia.”

She patted her Whismur and then stood up to face him. “I was starting to wonder if you’d show up, Mr. Former Champion.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “You know something about what happened to May?”

“Perhaps.” She glanced up at the night sky. “Because Rayquaza choose her, May is my successor as Lorekeeper. It’s only natural for me to be concerned.”

She turned back to him, eyes piercing. “Is it the same for you?”

“What are you trying to imply? Of course I’m concerned for her.”

“Then show me that you’re worthy of my trust”, Zinnia declared as she sent out her Noivern.

Fine, Steven frowned, if she wanted a battle then she would get one. He chose one of his pokeballs.

“Carbink!”

“Fairy type, huh.”

Carbink wasn’t the most offensive of his pokemon but in this case type advantage trumped other factors. One by one, Zinnia’s pokemon fell. However, Carbink didn’t come out completely unscratched; and, on Zinnia’s second to last pokemon, Steven had to switch in Metagross.

Soon it was a match between Mega Metagross and Mega Salamence.

“Fire Fang!”

Mega Metagross already knew to dodge without him voicing the order.

“Meteor Mash!”

His pokemon swiftly followed through with the attack. Mega Salamence went down.

As she recalled her last pokemon, Zinnia began to laugh. “Haha! You’ve really made your feelings clear. I almost pity you, Mr. Former Champion.”

Steven glared at her. “Tell me what you know.”

Zinnia motioned to the lava within the crater. “Deep within Mt. Chimney was where the super-ancient pokemon, Groudon, laid dormant for a thousand years… At least until a week ago.”

“Groudon was awakened? I find it hard to believe that would go unnoticed.” Holding his chin, he thought about for a moment. “Except…May has possession of the Red Orb. She would have sensed Groudon stirring long before it could do any damage.”

“Yes! Good job!” Zinnia grinned, though it wasn’t very reassuring. “May came here and tamed Groudon before it could cause any trouble.”

“But that doesn’t explain where she is _now_.”  

“This is where the details get…fuzzy”, Zinnia replied, frowning as if remembering something she would rather not. “Back during the meteor incident, I mentioned that abominable technology from three thousand years ago. If I were you, I would search for the truth of the Ultimate Weapon. That’s something you have access to, is it not?”  

Steven was about to reply but his PokeNav Plus started buzzing. He glanced down to see who the caller was and quickly answered.

“Wallace?”

“Steven! There’s been some rather disturbing news from Professor Birch. The legendary pokemon within May’s safekeeping, Kyogre and Rayquaza, are missing from her PC.”

“…That’s more disturbing than you realize”, he said before explaining what he’d just learned about Groudon.

There was a moment of quiet as Wallace absorbed the implications. “…Do you think someone woke Groudon to lure May there so that they could get ahold of the legendary pokemon? I hate to imagine why anyone would even want all three.”

“There’s no good reason. I’m sure of that.” The truth of the Ultimate Weapon? “I have another lead to follow.”

“Alright. Keep me updated. And, Steven, take care of yourself.”

After they hung up, Steven turned back to Zinnia. “I have another question-”

The Draconid was gone.

* * *

Data continuously updated on the computer screens. Monitoring it was simple, if a bit tedious. The scientist stretched his arms and yawned when the door slid open. 

“About time. My shift was supposed to end ten minutes ago.” He spun his chair around and made an ‘eep’ noise. It wasn’t his replacement who had walked in. “Sorry!”

His boss ignored the comment. “We need to speed up the reaction. Increase the energy levels.”

The scientist frowned. “But we just got it stabilized. If we increase it, the catalyst might-”

“It’s bad enough that Draconid Lorekeeper escaped us but Steven Stone has returned to Hoenn at the most inconvenient of times. If we want to complete Project Infinity before we’re discovered, we must increase the output.”

“Right.”

“Also have you seen Cassia? Considering all that, we need to increase security as well.”

He shook his head. “If she’s not in the training room, then she’s probably getting dinner.”

His boss nodded and walked back out, leaving the subordinate to his task.


	4. Suspect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only the Devon Corporation had information about the Ultimate Weapon… His father couldn’t be involved in May’s disappearance, right?

_Kyogre…_

_I remember the torrential rain. The storm that seemed destined to swallow the world._

_There in the Seafloor Cavern I couldn’t stop it from happening. I couldn’t stop Team Aqua from releasing your primal reversion. I thought it was all over. That the only thing I could do was wait for the world to end._

_Then he found me. He hadn’t given up. He still believed that we – that I – could still save the world. He gave me his hope when I had lost mine._

_Because of that I was able to reach your heart._

* * *

As the sun began to set, Steven once again landed in Rustboro. The events of the day – the shock, all the flying, the battle with Zinnia, the hint she’d given, the news of the missing legendries – had worn him down. He swung by the Pokemon Center; the nurse giving him an oddly sympathetic look when she returned his pokemon.

He then hurried down the familiar streets until he reached his father’s (his childhood) home and fumbled with the key as he unlocked the door. He didn’t even make it up the stairs to his old room but instead collapsed on the couch.

Despite his exhaustion, his brain was still restless.

Discover the truth of the Ultimate Weapon? The Devon Corporation was the only way to get that sort of information in Hoenn.

Steven had tried not to let it bother him when the world was imperiled but, after May had once again saved the day, he’d had a long discussion with his father about the source of Infinite Energy. His father insisted that they weren’t draining the life force of pokemon but rather collecting the ambient energy they naturally gave off. Even so, it had left a tear of uncertainty between them.

Only the Devon Corporation had information about the Ultimate Weapon… His father couldn’t be involved in May’s disappearance, right?

The front door opened and shut with a heavy click. Steven pulled himself into a sitting position as his father ambled into the room. Mr. Stone paused when he saw his son for the first time in over a year, mixed emotions flickering across his face.  

“Oh, Steven. You’re running yourself ragged trying to find her.”

His voice came out harsh. “You know?”

“It’s on the news, though there aren’t many details. Just that May is missing and the Pokemon League is searching for her.”

His father’s eyes were brimming with worry. Guilt tugged at Steven. How could he suspect his father of being involved? Their relationship may be a little rocky at times but his father had always treated and spoke of May with great fondness.

Steven sighed. “I suppose it got leaked.”

He’d let Wallace and the Elite Four continue to handle the media. He had enough to deal with right now.

Seeing no way to ease into the topic, Steven decided to be blunt. “I need information about the Ultimate Weapon. I got a lead that it’s somehow involved in all this.”

Mr. Stone’s face went pale. “…I’ll go get the files.”

His father then vanished up the stairs but soon returned with a hefty folder in hand.

“These are the original notes that are kept locked away. Of course, there’s also an encrypted copy at Devon.” He handed the folder over to Steven before continuing. “Essentially the Ultimate Weapon was powered by two sources: the life force of pokemon and the energy of one of Kalos’ legendary pokemon.”

“So a legendary pokemon is necessary…” Steven sucked in a breath as a terrible thought crossed his mind. “What if it was powered by more than one?”

“I imagine it’d be a magnitude more powerful.”

Steven cursed. “May was kidnapped for the purpose of acquiring the legendary pokemon of Hoenn. I’m certain of it now.”

“This isn’t good.” Mr. Stone massaged his head as if he had a headache. “The reason I was in Slateport today… It’s come to my attention that a percentage of the Infinite Energy we’ve been producing is unaccounted for. It would be able to replace the other component needed to power the Ultimate Weapon.”

“Someone within Devon is involved.”

His father looked at him, weary and full of remorse. “I’m sorry, son. This has happened right under my nose.”

“Any ideas on who?”

“I’m still looking into it but you’ll know as soon as I know.”  

* * *

Steven stayed up late into the night reading over the files and schematics of the Ultimate Weapon. If this theory was correct – if someone really was building a new Ultimate Weapon – then he wanted to know everything he could. Hopefully he would be able to shut it down before any damage could be done.

There was also one detail in the notes that stood out. Zinnia had said to find the truth. And this… It wasn’t something he expected from a machine called the Ultimate Weapon.

…

He must have fallen asleep at some point because Steven woke up with his face pressed against the desk. It took him a few seconds to realize his PokeNav Plus ringing was what had disturbed his slumber. He groaned and blinked away the sleep from his eyes before answering.  

“Steven”, Wallace’s voice came through the speaker, “You need to come back to Ever Grande.”

“I’ll be there soon”, he mumbled in reply.

* * *

One quickly scribbled note to his father and another flight on Skarmory later, Steven was sitting across a table from a police investigator. Somewhere in the back of his mind Steven knew this was coming. However, he’d been so focused on his search that he hadn’t thought much about the police getting involved.

“Mr. Stone.”

“Steven”, he corrected automatically.

“Steven.” The man frowned. “While the Pokemon League has the authority to conduct your own search, we have to investigate the possibility of foul play within the League.”

“I’m aware. I suppose it looks suspicious that I was the last person to see May.”

The investigator leaned back in his chair. “It’s also suspicious that the former Champion returned, only for the current Champion to go missing.”

Steven stared blankly. He hadn’t even considered that aspect. Thought purely in those terms, he did have the most to gain out of May’s disappearance.

The idea made him feel sick.

“Check the security videos from the Battle Mansion. They’ll confirm that she flew off on her Altaria hours before I left.”

The investigator stared intently at him for a moment before jotting down some notes. He then switched gears and asked more questions.

“How do you think May was handling the pressure of being Champion?”

That stung too. Dr. Pascal’s words echoed through his head: _No one wants a Red situation_.

“I…wouldn’t know. I didn’t leave until she seemed ready to fully take on the position but I wasn’t around to see how she handled it.”

More notes, more questions. Finally the investigator ran out of things to ask. “You can go now but don’t leave Ever Grande until those security tapes check out.”

Steven nodded and left the room, a feeling of numbness sitting heavy on his chest. Standing out in the hall were Wallace and the Elite Four; all looked at him with pity.  

“If it makes you feel any better, we all got the third degree too.”

Glacia and Phoebe gave Sidney matching icy glares for that comment.

“I need a few minutes”, Steven admitted before walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to acknowledge the fact that Steven’s timing in returning to Hoenn would look suspicious af to any outside observer. Also because I am cruel to characters.


	5. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know you saw her at the Battle Resort but you should have seen her here.”
> 
> “I’ll get the chance to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a little longer than intended to get out. Blame Hurricane Matthew. (Don’t worry, I am perfectly safe because I evacuated. And my apartment luckily only suffered very minor water damage.)

_Rayquaza…_

_Flying with you was enthralling, despite the seriousness of the situation. I felt on top of the world. In a way we really were._

_…How quickly that excitement turned to terror when Deoxys attacked and hit you with enough power that your mega evolution fell to pieces._

_Quick thinking and your determination saved us but…_

_Then we were falling back to Earth. I thought for sure… I resigned myself to the fact I’d managed to save the world again but at the price of my life…_

_Imagine my surprise when I woke up in his arms. It felt like I’d been given the world._

_So thank you for protecting everyone. For protecting me._

* * *

Steven wandered away without thinking of any particular destination. However, old habit seemed to carry his feet to the Champion’s battle room. He stared across the field as his last battle as Champion replayed like a ghost repeating the same actions over and over.

“Was leaving a mistake?” He asked.

“I don’t think so”, Wallace answered as he stepped inside.

“But I just left her with barely any advice or guidance for being Champion.”

Wallace raised a disbelieving brow.

“May was definitely upset that you left but not because you dumped all the Champion duties on her. What was it she said?” He hummed in a moment of contemplation. “…That unless a challenger made it past the Elite Four or there was an emergency, she wouldn’t have much to do for months. Because _you_ set it up that way.”

“I tried to make the transition easy for her.”

“You succeeded in that.” Wallace patted his shoulder. “Honestly, I think it was for the best you left. That was something you needed, and it allowed May to really grow into the role of Champion. I know you saw her at the Battle Resort but you should have seen her _here_.”

“I’ll get the chance to.” They just had to find May first. “Let’s go back. There’s a lot to discuss.”

* * *

Steven, Wallace, the Elite Four, and one of the police investigators (though thankfully not the one that had interviewed all of them) sat around the conference table. They listened as Steven told them of meeting Zinnia, her hint about the Ultimate Weapon, and the missing Infinite Energy from Devon.

“So your theory is that someone within Devon got the information on the Ultimate Weapon and decided to build a new one? And Champion May got caught up in it”, the investigator said.

“There’s a chilling amount of logic behind it”, Glacia replied, “Not only would they need to go through May to get control of Kyogre and Rayquaza but she has a history of disrupting criminal plans. It would be in their best interests to keep her sidelined.”

Heavy silence filled the room. No one wanted to say what ‘sidelined’ could potentially mean.

It was Steven who finally broke the silence. “Assuming they’re in the process of charging the Ultimate Weapon, then there has to be energy anomalies around their location. We can scan for that.”

“But if we can’t know who to trust within Devon”, Drake brought up, “Then how are we going to do that.”

Steven paused in thought a moment before answering, “Team Aqua.”

The investigator narrowed her eyes. “You want to trust a gang of ex-criminals?”

“They have the technology”, he replied, “And May trusts them now that they’ve reformed.”

“Sometimes I think that Archie guy would fight Norman for a chance to adopt May”, Sidney commented.

“I didn’t realize you hang out with Team Aqua”, Phoebe said.

“It’s because I’m always on drag-the-Champion-back-to-Ever-Grande duty.”

Sidney gave Steven a pointed look from across the table, clearly recalling that May wasn’t the only Champion with a tendency to wander.

“We’re getting off topic”, Drake interrupted, “So the plan is to have Team Aqua scan for energy anomalies?”

Everyone nodded in agreement. Even the police investigator agreed without reluctance.

“There aren’t any other leads so I suppose this is our best bet.”

Steven turned to his friend, who looked deep in thought. “Wallace, you’ve been strangely quiet?”    

“I’ve been wondering… Kyogre and Groudon are in constant opposition, while Rayquaza strips away their primal power. They are entities that naturally oppose each other. If the three of them are being used to power something like the Ultimate Weapon, how are their energies being harmonized?” Wallace shook his head. “…I suppose there’s no way of knowing that right now. I take it you’re going to head off to Lilycove then?”

“As soon as the police let me.”

Steven glanced over at the investigator.

“I’ll check the status of that security footage.”

* * *

Standing out on the cliff’s edge, Skarmory looked exhausted. Though it’d had a few hours of rest, they’d flown a lot in the past twenty four hours. (Had it only been a day? Somehow it felt much longer.)

“I’m sorry to ask so much of you”, Steven said as he scratched Skarmory’s favorite spot on its neck.

He then glanced across the flowering bushes that decorated the League grounds. A scene from the brief golden time in between May becoming Champion and the meteor threat fluttered up from his memories.

_May tugged him out towards the same cliff with a bright grin and an almost surprising amount of strength. “Look who came to visit!”_

_Out near the edge were Latias and Latios, the former’s red color blending with the flowers. Steven couldn’t help but smile at the sight and greet his old friend. Latios gave him a soft headbutt in return._

_“You should really call Latios more”, May said, “I think he misses you.”_

_Steven blinked in surprise. “I can’t. I gave you the Eon Flute.”_

_“What?!” Her face was stricken. “I thought there were two and that you had the other. If I’d known, I wouldn’t have accepted it.”_

_He just shrugged. “There were once two but one got destroyed. The remaining one drifted from various artifact collectors but its authenticity was uncertain since no one had succeeded in calling either Latios or Latias with it. Well, until I got ahold of it.”_

_“…Then why give it to me?”_

_He shifted under her scrutinizing gaze._

_It’d been his way of repaying that he’d been unable to help her more with Team Aqua and Kyogre. It was his gratitude that she had gracefully rose to the occasion. It was from wanting to see her tired eyes shining like moonstones again._

_Unfortunately, Steven wasn’t sure how to put that mix of feelings into exact words._

_“…You deserve it.”_

_“Hmm…” May didn’t seem particularly pleased with his answer but instead of attempting to argue she changed the subject, “Let’s have a race. Me and Latias versus you and Latios.”_

Skarmory nudged his arm, pulling him out of the recollection.

“I think I’d give her the world if I could and she wanted it.”

It felt strange saying it out loud. Steven was suddenly very glad Wallace had remained inside to update the other gym leaders. His friend would never let him live down that admission if he had heard it.

“Let’s go to Lilycove.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what I love about writing Steven? That I can pull out a cheesy, cliché line like “eyes shining like moonstones” and it being 100% in character. The rock nerd. XD


	6. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sure May wanted to give this to you herself but I think it’ll help you now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In between this chapter and chapter 7, I will be posting a prequel oneshot involving May and how she dealt with stuff after finding Steven’s letter. I waited this long because, well, I didn’t want to give away a few things.

_Groudon…_

_We don’t really have any moments of deep bonding. I just showed up and caught you before you were even fully awake to avoid an eruption from Mt. Chimney…And now…_

_I’m sorry._

_I’m so sorry._

* * *

The buildings and streets of Lilycove meandered below. People mingled outside the stores and museum with a tranquil atmosphere that wasn’t common in the larger cities of Hoenn.

Steven directed his Skarmory to land on the beach. A few children playing in the shallow tide pools barely glanced over at him before going back to their game. They were apparently used to trainers landing their flying pokemon and no longer considered it an exciting event.

He fed Skarmory a treat, murmuring thanks for all the hard work, before returning it into its pokeball. Steven then walked down the beach toward the entrance of Team Aqua’s not-so-secret hideout but quickly encountered a problem: the passage was too narrow to fly in, and none of his pokemon were known for their swimming abilities.

However, the dilemma was quickly resolved with the appearance of a Team Aqua member. The burly man walked up, eyeing Steven suspiciously.

“You’re that guy that got in my way with the punk at the Southern Island and then Space Center.”

Steven glared at him. “You’re the fool that tried to capture Latias and then stole the Link Cable in an attempt to destroy the world.”

“Yeah…” The Aqua Admin at least looked remorseful about it. “Why’re you here anyway?”

“I need help from Team Aqua to find May.”

He went quiet for a moment before answering, “Let’s go see my bro Archie.”

They rode the Admin’s Sharpedo across the short stretch of water into the cave. He then led Steven through the base. It was a maze-like layout that was no doubt meant to confuse intruders. Eventually they ended up in an office. The leader of Team Aqua was casually leaning back in his chair while talking to a few members. Noticing the outsider in their midst, they fell silent.

Archie raised a questioning eyebrow.  “Matt?”

“Archie, bro”, Matt answered, “He says he needs our help to find the punk.”

“The scamp?”

Steven wondered off-hand why Team Aqua had so many strange terms of…endearment, he supposed, for May. Perhaps it was the oddity of going from enemies to a friendship of sorts.

Archie frowned deeply and looked at Steven. “We’ve been worried about her ever since the news broke. Anything Team Aqua can do to help, we will.”

Taking that as his cue, Steven quickly explained the situation and what was needed. Once he was finished, Archie fell into silence to mull the news over.

“…It’ll take some time but we can do it”, Archie eventually replied as he stood up, “I’ll get Shelly and our scientists on it.”

Steven let out a breath of relief.

Archie then started to say something else but was interrupted when another grunt walked through the door.

“Archie, this man is insisting on seeing our other guest.”

Another man stepped into the office, catching Steven by complete surprise.

“Norman?!”

“So you were here”, the gym leader said.

“You’re the scamp’s pop, aren’t you?” Archie asked.

“If by ‘scamp’ you mean May, then yes.”

“She’s a good person.”

Norman nodded. His voice was heavy as he spoke, “I can’t take much credit for how she turned out as a trainer or a person but I’m proud of her.”

May had never really spoke of her relationship with Norman. However, Steven recognized the subtle guilt of a father that knew he hadn’t always been there for his child on Norman’s face. After all, Steven had seen that expression on his own father often enough.

Steven pushed those thoughts aside. “You came to see me?”          

Norman turned to him then. “Wallace mentioned you were here when he was updating me. Since I was in town, I thought that there’s something from May’s house you should have.”

“Her house?” May hadn’t mentioned moving out of Littleroot.  

Norman nodded. “She moved to Lilycove about six months ago.”

“Go on!” Archie waved them off. “Scanning will take a few hours anyway.”

* * *

Not twenty minutes later, Steven was following Norman as they twisted and turned through Lilycove’s streets. When they neared a neighborhood close to the lighthouse, Norman dug through his pockets and pulled out a key.

“My wife was upset when May finally decided to get her own place. I guess it made the empty nest official, even though May hasn’t really lived with us since…well, since we moved to Hoenn”, Norman rambled as he unlocked the door to a small house. “I think May picked here because it reminded her of Olivine.”

They walked inside. Unlike the sparseness of his house in Mossdeep, May’s house was an organized clutter. Mail and other papers were stacked on the table. There was a pile of pokemon dolls on the couch, while a few more sat atop the TV. There was also an entire wall of bookshelves. Steven had known May enjoyed reading but he hadn’t realized how prolific of a reader she was.

“I’m not exactly sure where she keeps it. Give me a moment”, Norman said before vanishing down the hall, presumably to look in May’s bedroom.

While Norman searched for the mystery item, Steven was drawn to the bookshelves. May had a wide range of books: guides on raising various types of pokemon, research journals on pokemon ecology and related subjects, texts of legends and mythology from different regions, a row of fictional novels, and one seemingly out of place geology encyclopedia.  

That last one caused Steven to burst into laughter.

Norman walked back into the room and gave him a questioning look.

“It’s just May once told me that she was going to buy an encyclopedia of geology terms for whenever I get on the subject. I thought she was joking.”

Norman smiled slightly at that. It was possibly the first time he’d smiled since learning his daughter was missing.

“May takes that kind of thing seriously.” Norman’s smile was short lived as he took on a more stoic tone again. “She took the Lorekeeper position seriously too. She learned that it was the Draconids who created the Eon Flutes.”

Norman held out his hands, offering a flute nearly identical to the one Steven had given May not quite two years ago.

“I’m sure May wanted to give this to you herself but I think it’ll help you now.”

A lump lodged in Steven’s throat. “You’re saying May made this?”

Norman nodded. “I saw her working on it once and got curious. I know she…thinks very highly of you.”

Steven took the flute from him and marveled at it. How much time and effort had May put into making it? She was no craftsperson so she couldn’t have done it alone. However, she’d still worked on this flute with her own two hands.

May had gone through all that trouble despite how he’d hurt her when he left.

“I…May’s amazing.” He looked back up at Norman. “Thank you.”

Norman’s eyes bored into him.

“Just find my daughter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May is happy to listen to Steven ramble about rocks (because he’s cute when he does it) but got tired of constantly having to ask him to define words and jargon so she could kind of understand what he was going on about.
> 
> Also Norman is distant and emotionally constipated but not oblivious.


	7. Pathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, hey, Mr. Former Champion”, Zinnia greeted as she stepped into his line of sight. As always, her Whismur was at her heels. “Convince them that I’m not here to steal anything this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or the chapter that Steven is just done with Zinnia and has no fucks to give about whatever her deal is.

“I need to call my wife”, Norman said as they left May’s house, “You go on ahead.”

“Alright”, Steven replied and began walking back to the beach.

When he reached Team Aqua’s lair, a grunt led him down to a laboratory. It became readily apparent that the Team Aqua equipment was impressive for a previous criminal organization. Not all that surprising considering what they had needed in their attempt to revive Primal Kyogre but it was still a sight to behold.

A woman – Shelly – was overseeing a couple of scientists that were hard at work on their computers.

“Any progress?” He asked as he walked up.

She turned away from the computer. “We’ve picked up some unusual energy spikes. Part of it matches the energy signature of Kyogre but it’s mixed with signatures we don’t recognize. The location hasn’t been pinpointed yet.”

Steven nodded. He really hadn’t expected a location so soon but being able to do nothing except wait was already making his stomach knot.

Shelly frowned as she glanced him over. “You look half-dead on your feet. We have bunks you can use to at least try to get some sleep.”

* * *

Sleep did not come easy. Steven tossed and turned, his mind refusing to quiet. Be it fear or intuition, his thoughts kept whispering that he – _that May_ – was running out of time. Eventually he did drift off; however, it was the sort of fretful sleep where you’re still half-aware.

That was why at the first rumblings of a pokemon battle Steven bolted awake. He quickly slid his shoes back on and grabbed his coat before rushing out.

The scene that met him once he reached the laboratory was one of chaos. Archie and both his Admins had their Sharpedos out to face a Noivern. A rush of water splashed through the room, while a purple pulse from the dragon pokemon hit one of the Sharpedos.

“Oh, hey, Mr. Former Champion”, Zinnia greeted as she stepped into his line of sight. As always, her Whismur was at her heels. “Convince them that I’m not here to steal anything this time.”

“Zinnia.” Steven sighed heavily and held up a hand for them to stop. “I don’t trust her completely but she is the one that gave me the tip in the first place. If she tries anything, I’ll deal with her.”

Archie, Shelly, and Matt exchanged glances. They must have had some sort of silent conversation because a couple of gestures and a few moments later Archie nodded.

“Alright”, he said as he recalled his Sharpedo, “We’ll let you handle her.”

Shelly and Matt quickly followed suit but not without sending the Draconid warily glares first.

“Well, now that that’s sorted!” Zinnia grinned and recalled her pokemon as well. “I assume you’ve narrowed down or are close to narrowing down the location.”

“How did you know we were doing that?” Steven asked.

She looked at him like he was a dense idiot. “I think we all know at this point that someone high up in Devon is involved. How else were you going to find May but with Team Aqua’s technology?”

Steven narrowed his eyes at her. Somehow Zinnia had been one step ahead of him this entire time; and, suddenly her actions at Mt. Chimney made more sense. Because someone within Devon was involved, Zinnia couldn’t easily trust the son of the company president. But how had the Draconid known that piece of information?

“You know more than you’re sharing”, he stated.

“If I do, it’s only because you haven’t put all the pieces together.” She then shrugged. “But I suppose I shouldn’t expect that much of you. Right, Aster?”

Aster seemed to nod. “Mur.”  

Steven huffed in frustration. “You-”

“Anyway”, Zinnia cut him off before turning to Shelly, “About that location?”

Shelly motioned, bringing their attention to the overhead monitors. A scientist pulled up a map on the screens and zoomed in to an area.

“We’ve narrowed the source of the energy spikes down to the uninhabited island just south of Pacificalog Town.”

Archie hummed worriedly. “That island is bad luck.”

“It was once visited by mythical pokemon from another region that don’t like humans encroaching on their territory”, Zinnia said casually, as if it were a well-known fact, “Which is probably why the island was picked. People avoid it.”

“Well, they’re about to get an unexpected visitor”, Steven replied.

“Make that two”, Zinnia replied, “I’m here because I have some unfinished business. Plus you’ll need my help.”

Steven decided not to question her on that unfinished business or why he would need her help. He highly doubted that she would give a straight answer; and, he did not have time to play her games. As long her goal included finding May, he would work with her for now.

Shelly cleared her throat to get their attention again. 

“There’s one more thing you should know: avoid using mega evolution.” At their enquiring expressions, she explained, “These energy spikes are extremely unstable. Mega evolution could act as a trigger and… well, I’m not entirely sure what would happen but it would not be good for anyone nearby.”

“Alright. Mega evolution is off limits.”

The lack of mega evolution would make fighting slightly more difficult but Steven didn’t think it would slow him down that much.

“Anything else we can do?” Archie asked.

He shook his head. “I think it’s best to attempt stealth.”

“Mr. Former Champion’s right”, Zinnia agreed, “If those energy spikes are as bad as you say, then it’d be dangerous for a large group to go around tossing out powerful attacks.”

“Then we’re counting on you to find the scamp”, Archie said.

Steven nodded before turning to Zinnia. “Come on. I don’t want to waste time.”

They passed through the maze-like halls of Team Aqua’s base, Zinnia knowing her way around as well as any of the members. One of the grunts near the entrance gave them a ride back to the beach, after giving a suspicious and slightly fearful look at the Draconid that is.

Steven’s feet had barely touched the sand when he noticed Norman jogging toward them.

“You know where May is now?” The gym leader asked.

“We think so.”

“Then let’s go”, was his immediate reply.

Steven nodded numbly, slightly in shock that he was even surprised by this. It made perfect sense that Norman would want to come with them but somehow the idea hadn’t crossed his mind.  

Zinnia apparently had no issues with Norman coming either because she made no comment.

“Right, um…”

Steven reached in his pocket and pulled out the Eon Flute. It’d been a long time since he played it but the notes came back to him instantly. Finished with the short tune, he looked up at the sky and waited. It only took a minute before he could make out a slightly different shade of blue from the surrounding sky, the color of polished turquoise.

Latios didn’t seem to be slowing much. The Eon pokemon swooped down and tackled Steven so that he fell backward into the sand. Steven chuckled and reached up to pat its heads.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry I was gone for so long.”

Latios seemed content with that and moved so that Steven could stand back up. As he brushed the sand off his pants, Steven caught Zinnia staring wide-eyed and with her mouth hanging open.

“What?”

“I-” She seemed at lost for words for a moment before collecting her composure again. She then muttered to her Whismur, quiet enough that he couldn’t make out the words.

Steven shrugged, not really caring what her problem was, before turning back to Latios.

“We need to go to the island south of Pacificalog to find May. Will you take us there?”

He felt the gentle pressure that was Latios communicating brush up against his mind. There was a sense of worry and fear. An image of Latios’ red twin. Then a fuzzy image of May surrounded by black, her eyes closed and body completely still.

(She looked so… lifeless.)

Panic rose unbidden from the back of his throat. He desperately hoped that mental image wasn’t the first thought that had come to him.

“What’s Latios telling you?” Zinnia’s voice almost made him jump.

Latios brushed against his mind again, reassuring. Steven let out a shaky breath and calmed down a little.

“I’m not sure… I think… Latias has been trying to reach May but can’t?”

Latios nodded its head in reply.

So it wasn’t worst case scenario but that was still very worrying. If a telepathic pokemon that had a strong bond with May couldn’t reach her…

“We need to hurry.”    

Both Zinnia and Norman nodded. Zinnia then released her Salamence and hopped on its back, pulling Aster the Whismur up into her lap.

Meanwhile Latios stared at Norman, studying the gym leader. Norman stared back stoically. There was a long moment of quiet before Latios turned back to Steven and wiggled its wings.

“Latios just agreed to let you ride”, Steven translated.

They quickly climbed on Latios back. Then the two flying pokemon and their passengers set out on their mission. Steven could only hope that they would get to May in time.  


	8. Dragons and Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have to make her see reason”, Zinnia whispered so low that only her pokemon might hear, “For May, Rayquaza, and Aster’s sakes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Zinnia temporarily becomes the protagonist. Lol

The ocean stretched out in a blanket of blue and sea green. The floating town of Pacificalog appeared in the distance; and, just a little farther away was the greened edge of the seemingly undeveloped island. As Latios and Salamence flew closer, Steven felt another presence – similar yet different than Latios – brush up against his mind.

“Latias?” He thought more than said.

The second Eon pokemon appeared almost as if from thin air; its glossy and sleek feathers shrugging off the camouflage of refracted light.

“That’s May’s…” Norman murmured, recognizing Latias.

Latias swung in close, flying right beside its twin. The two Eon pokemon seemed to communicate something, their eyes briefly glowing with psychic power. Then Latias sped ahead, Latios following on its tailwind. Unable to keep pace, Zinnia’s Salamence trailed a little ways behind.

Soon enough they reached the island cliffs. From so high in the air, Steven couldn’t see any man-made structures on the island. However, Latias was circling over a specific cliff like a Mandibuzz circling its prey before striking.

Salamence finally caught up, flying as close to Latios and its passengers as possible.

“So it’s there?” Zinnia yelled over the wind.

“Latias is certain May’s down there somewhere!”

She looked thoughtful for about half a second. “I’ll cause a distraction! You two use that to find a way in!”

Steven stared at her in shock before shouting back, “Have you been planning this?!”

“I told you that you’d need me here, Mr. Former Champion!” She said as a slightly unnerving grin spread across her face.

Steven narrowed his eyes at her but held his tongue.

“We’ll leave it to you”, Norman called.  

Then both Latias and Latios refracted the light around them, quickly becoming all but invisible. No longer able to see the Eon pokemon, Zinnia could only trust that everyone would do their part. She sighed and placed a hand on top of Aster the Whismur’s head.

“I have to make her see reason”, Zinnia whispered so low that only her pokemon might hear, “For May, Rayquaza, _and_ Aster’s sakes.”

Resolved etched into her face, Zinnia ordered her Salamence to dive and attack the cliffside. Wind gusted through her hair and cloak as her eyes searched for any sign of movement along the cliffs.

There was a glint metal off of an otherwise well-hidden lair as a large door slid open. Out of it flew a Dragonite with a familiar face riding on its back. The woman was about Zinnia’s age with glossy dragon scales adorning her neck and arms as jewelry.

Zinnia breathed out a name, “Cassia.”

“Murr…”

Cassia pointed at them, sending her Dragonite rushing forward in an attack. Salamence pulled out of the dive, niftily dodging. The two dragon pokemon and their Draconid trainers circled each other mid-air.

“I wasn’t expecting you to show your face after you lost to me at Mt. Chimney!” Cassia called out. “Or have you reconsidered the offer?”

“I am not helping with this! I’m here to put an end to it!” Zinnia yelled back.

Cassia’s face contorted into anger. “Dragonite, Dragon Claw!”

Zinnia took a deep breath. Last time she’d been too shocked, too indecisive to properly battle. This time the line was clearly drawn.

“Salamence, Dragon Claw!”

The two dragons crossed, their attacks clashing as they struggled to gain the upper hand.

“Do you really think Aster would want to use another person like this?!” Zinnia shouted as their pokemon broke apart. “Would she want to use _Rayquaza_ like this?!”  

“You don’t get to talk about my sister! It’s your fault she’s gone!” Cassia yelled, her voice like a slap in the face.

(Zinnia had been overconfident, certain in her abilities as a dragon trainer and Lorekeeper in training.)

“Hurricane!”

The Dragonite motioned its arms and flapped its wings, producing a spinning torrent of wind. Salamence struggled to fly steady but was quickly tossed and whirled. Zinnia gritted her teeth and held her Whismur close so it didn’t fall.

(Aster had taken the hit meant for her.)

“Extreme Speed!” Cassia’s voice barely made it through the rush of air.

Dragonite rammed into them. As Salamence was sent wheeling, Zinnia’s grip slipped. Suddenly she was free falling, clutching the Whismur tight to her chest.

Aster cried in distress and fear; the sound snapping Zinnia out of her trance. She reacted quickly then, fumbling for one of her other pokeballs.

“Altaria!” She called as she released it right beneath them. Once they were safely on Altaria’s soft back, Zinnia shouted, “Thunder Fang! Then Dragon Claw!”

Her Salamence immediately bit down into Dragonite as its mouth sparked with electricity. Then, pulling back, it struck again with its claws.

Dragonite let out a cry of pain before losing consciousness. It began to plummet down toward the waters below with its trainer clinging to its back.

“Catch them, Salamence!”

Her Salamence bellowed out a roar and the swooped down, catching both pokemon and human in its claws.

Zinnia then directed her pokemon to land on the island. She gracefully jumped from Noivern’s back, while Salamence almost carelessly dropped Cassia and her Dragonite onto the grass.

Cassia recalled her pokemon and then glowered up her.

“This isn’t over!” Cassia threw out another pokeball. “Kingdra! Dragon Pulse!”

“Moonblast”, Zinnia told her Altaria.

Bright beams of purple and pink clashed. However, the fairy light completely overwhelmed its counterpart and struck Kingdra.

“Thunder Fang.”

Salamence pounced, biting Kingdra with electricity. The repeated strikes caused the water dragon to collapse.

“Kingdra!” Cassia cried.

Zinnia took a step forward. “You can throw out another pokemon if you want, but you won’t beat me again.”

Cassia responded by doing just that, sending out a Zweilous.

“Zweilous, Dragon Pulse!”

“Dodge it!”

Altaria was able to avoid the beam. However, already injured and tired from battling Dragonite, Salamence didn’t move fast enough. It took the hit and fell to the ground unconscious.

“Salamence!” Zinnia recalled her pokemon, “Thank you for fighting so hard.”

She then turned her eyes back to Cassia.

“Dragon Pulse!” They both ordered at the same time.

The two dragon attacks clashed, nulling each other out.

“Moonblast!”

“Dodge!”

However, grounded as it was, Zweilous was unable to escape the blast’s range.

“Why?!” Cassia cried as her last pokemon fell unconscious, “Why are you getting in the way?! This is the only chance to get Aster back! We can bring her back! So why?!”    

A lump formed in Zinnia’s throat. She’d wanted to bring Aster – her friend, her mentor, her surrogate sister – back so much. Ever since May and Rayquaza had ended the meteor threat that her hung over her head for so long, she’d searched for a way. It had been a fruitless search.

At least until just over a week ago when she’d gone to check the shudders from Mount Chimney…

“Sacrificing one life for another…”, Zinnia replied slowly, “Aster taught me that no reality, no region, no single life is worth sacrificing for another. Not like this. Not unknowingly or unwillingly.”

“But we’re not sacrificing any lives!”

Zinnia peered at her. “Are you really sure of that? Or is it just what you were told by that Devon employee?”

Cassia looked like she was about to argue but then a siren suddenly blared across the island. Her eyes became wide and fearful and brimming with defeat.

“What’s that?” Zinnia asked.

“Evacuation alarms… Project Infinity has become too unstable…”

“Did that guy use mega evolution?” Zinnia muttered before shaking her head. “No, he’s not _that_ stupid… He must be…”

“Whismur.”

“You’re right, Aster.”

Zinnia recalled her Altaria before turning toward the nearest door. The hidden entrances were only now obvious because a dozen people were running out of them in scrambling panic.

“What are you doing?!”

She glanced back at Cassia, smiling wearily.

“The truth is May reminds me a lot of Aster.”

Zinnia then vanished inside the facility, as always Aster the Whismur at her heels.

 


	9. Catalyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The answer to Wallace’s question was like a punch in the gut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And backtracking a little to see what went down on Steven and Norman’s end.

The Eon pokemon once again shrugged off their camouflage as they reached the spot where a Dragonite had flown from just seconds ago. Steven slid off Latios’s back and jogged over to the entrance. It was well concealed along the jagged cliff; if they hadn’t seen it open just moments before, it would have taken Steven a couple minutes to find it.

“Looks like it’s opened by card key”, Norman said as he stepped next to Steven.

“That person Zinnia is battling likely has one but we don’t have the time to get it”, Steven replied, holding his chin in thought, “Hmm… This will likely give us away but… Latios, Latias. Can you open it with Psychic?”

He’d barely finished the suggestion when Latias’s eyes began to glow. A second later the door was forced open.

“You’re too impatient for stealth”, Norman noted.

Steven’s first instinct was to deny that but he bit back the comment. Now really wasn’t to time to argue over something like that. Instead he turned to the Eon pokemon. They brushed against his mind again and left the impression that, while they couldn’t follow inside, they would stay close.

“I promise we’ll find May.”

Steven and Norman then hurried inside.

The hall stretched long. Their footsteps echoed off the concrete. Bulb rods running along the ceiling lit the path with stark light. There was a building pressure in the air that almost felt like the calm before a storm. It was eerie and set both men on edge.

Eventually they came to a split, the hall tapering off to both the right and left. However, there was also a door.

“Let’s check inside.”

Norman nodded and opened the door.

The room turned out to be for security monitoring with a screens lined up showing different parts of the facility. Steven glanced at each screen. Some showed the various entrances, while a few were blacked out. One showed what seemed to be a control room, where a scientist was eating at his desk. Another showed a large room with what appeared to be a very large flower sculpture carved from crystal.

Steven quickly recognized the type of crystal. It was known for both the unique property of focusing energy and for being most commonly found in the Kalos region. The flower shaped structure of the crystals was also familiar from studying his great-grandfather’s notes just the other night.

Steven’s frown deepened as he realized with a grim acceptance that he was looking at the Ultimate Weapon rebuilt.

He turned away from that screen to look at them all again. Unfortunately, there was not a single sign of May visible. Wherever they had her, it wasn’t on video fed linked with this room.

Norman’s voice suddenly broke through his thoughts, “Those are May’s pokemon.”

Steven turned and finally noticed that there was also an offshoot room. From the window, it seemed to be a first aid office with equipment and supplies for both humans and pokemon. As Norman had said, the pokeballs belonging to May were floating in a stasis system.

They quickly entered the room. While Norman collected her pokemon, Steven noticed her Eon Flute discarded to the side as well. He grabbed it and placed it into his pocket, next to his own flute.

“I can’t help but wonder”, Steven mused aloud, “Why we haven’t met any resistance? Or why they’d leave the security room unmanned…?”

The two looked at each other as they both quickly reached the same conclusion.

“They’ve let us get this far to corner us.”

“We should get moving again”, Steven said, “And try to reach the control room. I’m guessing that we’ll be able to find where they’ve put May in there. We need to disable the Ultimate Weapon as well.”

Steven walked out the door with Norman on his heels. To neither of their surprise, a group of about half dozen trainers were approaching from two sides of the hallway fork. Norman immediately passed May’s pokeballs to him.

“What are you-?”

“You’re more qualified to handle whatever lies ahead”, Norman answered, “I’ll create an opening for you and hold them off.”

The security grunts sent out a myriad of various pokemon, from an Oddish to a Luxray. Norman responded by throwing one of his pokemon out.

“Exploud, Hyper Voice!”

The Exploud bellowed; the soundwave echoed off the concrete walls, making the attack even louder than under normal circumstances. It was so ear-splitting that both the opposing pokemon and their trainers were briefly stunned.

That was the opening; and, Steven wasted no time taking it. He dodged through the crowd and ran past them down the hall.  

As they’d brushed off their shock, a couple of the security grunts had the sense to break off from the battle with Norman and follow him. Well, they tried at least. However, Norman saw what they were doing and sent his Slaking out to block them.

“Your fight is with me.” Norman’s voiced drifted after him as Steven turned a corner.

Steven smirked slightly as he continued on. There was a reason Norman was a gym leader.

He tried a few doors and paths but none took him anywhere useful. Until eventually he came across another person in what seemed to be a break room. As soon as he saw Steven, the man held up his hands in surrender.

“I’m not on shift, and would rather not fight a battle I know I’ll lose.”

Steven raised a brow. “Then tell me where May is?”  

“If I do, will I get leniency when this goes to court?”

Steven narrowed his eyes.

“Okay, okay. Continue down the hall and then turn at the second left. There’ll be a large metal door that leads to the project monitoring room. Go there, and you’ll find her.” The man reached in his labcoat pocket and pulled out a card key, tossing it at Steven. “Use this to get in. The last thing any of us want is for you to blow the doors and set off a chain reaction.”

Steven’s gut feeling told him the man was telling the truth so he simply pocked the card key and turned back to the door. However, before he left, the man called out again.

“For the record, I warned the boss that speeding up the project would make it become unstable and detrimental to the catalyst.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Steven asked, turning his head to look back at the man.

A hint of guilt lingered in his eyes as the man gulped. “You’ll see soon enough…”

On that ominous note, Steven left. He followed the directions and soon stood in front of a set of large metal doors. Using the card key, Steven opened the doors and stepped inside.

As he’d seen in the security screens, the room was wide and spacious with a row of computers and monitoring equipment. There was also a half-eaten sandwich dropped on the floor and no scientist in sight. Ignoring the abandoned food, the room reminded him a little of the control room at Mossdeep Space Center. There was even an observation window.

Which was a little strange considering they were underground. Curious, Steven walked toward the window and peered inside.

Down below was without a doubt the power source of the newly built Ultimate Weapon. Lines and wires ran across the walls and floors into three large cylindrical containment chambers. The Red Orb and Blue Orb were fixed onto the left and right chambers, both pulsing light of their respective colors. The third chamber in the back had no marker but was flickering with a green glow.

Then there was the fourth containment chamber in the very center. It was much smaller than the other three and, instead of being reinforced by metal, was simply made of semi-transparent glass. A brilliant golden glow emanated from it. The light reminded Steven of an activated keystone.

Squinting his eyes to peer past the glow, he could just make out the human silhouette within.

Wallace’s question from just the day before echoed in his mind:

_“I’ve been wondering… Kyogre and Groudon are in constant opposition, while Rayquaza strips away their primal power. They are entities that naturally oppose each other. If the three of them are being used to power something like the Ultimate Weapon, how are their energies being harmonized?”_

The answer was like a punch in the gut.

“May.”


	10. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You considered me enough of a threat that you intended to carrying out this plan while I was away.” He smirked. “Yet in the end you vastly underestimated me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XYZ anime Steven’s smug badassness leaked through this chapter. XD 

Footsteps – heels – clicked on the tiled floor.

“I had hoped you being all the way in Kalos would keep you from arriving in time to interfere with Project Infinity.”

Steven tore his eyes away from May’s silhouette to face the familiar voice, the person responsible for this entire fiasco. Dr. Pascal stepped into his view with a Manectric following by her side.

She continued on in a tone of annoyance, “But your unexpected return threw off the entire timeline and turned this into a rush job.”

“Dr. Pascal”, Steven gritted his teeth as he asked, “Just what are you trying to do building a weapon as dangerous as this?”

“A weapon? The Ultimate Weapon was not called so until after it had been foolishly repurposed in an act of vengeance.” She stretched out her arms. “This is the gift of rebirth and immortality. The power to bring back loved ones, pokemon and human alike, and to never fear death again!”

“At what price?!” He snapped, his voice bouncing off the walls.

She looked at him from behind her glasses. Her eyes were cold, clinical.

“So you know how the original Ultimate Weapon was powered…”, she said, “I’ve used the same principles but with a new method. Instead of sacrificing pokemon for their life force, the non-lethal process for Infinite Energy was used. Between that and the power of three super-ancient pokemon, I’ve minimized the cost to practically nothing.”

“Then what have you done to May?”

Dr. Pascal’s calm expression faltered for a brief second. However, she quickly regained composure.

“There is only one person in the world capable of controlling both mega evolution and primal reversion. She is the catalyst. Ideally the process won’t cause her permanent damage but I admit it is high risk…”

Dr. Pascal smiled then, that same kindly smile she always gave. “However, May is the world-saving hero of Hoenn. How is risking her life now any different from the Primal Kyogre or meteor incidents?”

“That is a flimsy justification”, Steven said, balling his fists, “May knew what she was getting into both those times and willingly decided to take that risk. But she would never agree to this!”

His voice then dropped into a quiet threat. “Let her and the legendary pokemon go.”

“Or what?” She raised her brows, thoroughly unintimidated. “If you fight, you’ll risk damaging the equipment keeping her alive or causing an energy destabilization. I don’t think that’s a risk you’re willing to take, Steven.”

She was both right and wrong. He didn’t want to risk May’s safety any farther but there was no way he’d allow her to stay trapped in a machine that was likely killing her. His next actions would just need to be extremely careful and precise.

He swept his eyes across the room, quickly forming a plan, and then reached for two pokeballs. Dr. Pascal stumbled back with shock flashing across her face.

“Claydol, Light Screen around the window! Carbink, Psychic!”

A shimmer of protective light formed a barrier between the barely stable energies below and the following burst of psychic power. The Manectric attempted to fight back but could do nothing while being suspended in midair.

“Now Claydol use Earth Power!”

Carbink dropped the Manectric just as Claydol unleashed its power. Manectric tried to scramble back but was caught in the rumbling attack. When the dust settled, the Manectric was unconscious.  

Dr. Pascal blinked owlishly. “What?”

“You considered me enough of a threat that you intended to carrying out this plan while I was away.” He smirked. “Yet in the end you vastly underestimated me.”  

Steven then strode over to the nearest computer and began typing. “The programs are all Devon based. That makes this easier.”

“Wait! You can’t just stop it at this point! It’ll become unstable!”

He skimmed over the data files as she yelled. One thing became quickly clear: she wasn’t lying.

He took a deep breath before speaking, “The only reason this system hasn’t catastrophically failed is May. Take her out of the equation, and the entire facility will be destroyed in the aftermath.”  

Steven wasn’t even all that surprised.

“See! You can’t-” Alarms started blaring and flashing red. Dr. Pascal looked wide eyed at him. “You just hit the evacuation alarms.”

“You might want to start running. I’m getting May out of there now.”

He didn’t bother to wait around and see what Dr. Pascal did. Steven made the system go into emergency shut down before sprinting down into the containment room, his pokemon hurrying after him.

The hum of overwhelming power hit him the second he stepped inside. He stumbled and braced a hand on the wall for balance. It was too much conflicting energy compacted in one place. He knew that but physically experiencing it was completely different.

“Return for now”, he said, calling Claydol and Carbink back into their pokeballs. There was something off-putting about exposing his pokemon to this energy.

He walked to the center chamber with cautious movements. An earsplitting screech shook the room; it was answered by two more screeches. Right, he thought with a faint shudder, they were also surrounded by three very powerful and very angry super-ancient pokemon.

Steven quickly reached the center of the room and manually turned off the last barrier to the forth chamber. With the entire system shut down, May was curled on the bottom of the containment chamber. She was in a hospital gown with a mess of wires, an IV in each arm, and an oxygen mask covering her face. The only item of hers was the mega bracelet around her wrist.

One by one, Steven removed all the wires and equipment connecting her to the machine. May remained limp and unresponsive throughout. Her skin was sickly pale and disturbingly cold to the touch. Only the steady rise and fall of her chest assured Steven that she was alive. He shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around May before picking her up.

Steven gulped. While May occasionally bemoaned her short stature, her presence and personality seemed almost larger than life at times. It was wrong how tiny and fragile she felt in his arms.  

A nasty spark suddenly shot across the room, making Steven wince. The evacuation alarms seemed to blare louder.

“We need to hurry”, he said aloud as he glanced at the other three containment chambers.  

Kyogre, Rayquaza, and Groudon were still entrapped. Steven knew May wouldn’t want to leave them but there was no time. They could survive the explosion that was about to occur; he and May wouldn’t.

So he ran back out into the observation room and then through the halls. Not once did they pass another soul. He hoped that meant Norman wasn’t running into danger in an attempt to find them.

A rumble sounded from behind. The building started to shake. Steven realized they weren’t going to make it out in time.

“Dammit. Plan B it is.”

He veered into a room, dimly noting that it was the same room he’d ran into that scientist. Steven set May down on the floor so he had a free hand to send out Claydol, Aggron, and Metagross. Since the reason to avoid mega evolution was already in the process of exploding, he immediately activated his keystone.

“Claydol, put up a Reflect and Light Screen. Mega Metagross, Aggron. Shield us please.”

As his pokemon followed the instructions, Steven wondered what else he could do. His hand reached for one of May’s pokeballs. Her Sylveon came out at his call and immediately nuzzled its unconscious trainer, one of its ribbons brushing across May’s cheek.

“She’ll be okay”, he promised the pokemon, “Can you use Misty Terrain?”

“Syl!” Sylveon cried as it filled the room with a thick, protective mist.

“That covers all the bases.” Steven hoped it was enough.

To his surprise, another of May’s pokemon decided to leave its pokeball: a _Metang_.

“Meta!” It called as it filled the space next to his Metagross.

Steven didn’t have time to really appreciate what Metang’s presence meant as the shaking became even more violent. He picked up May again and held her close while Claydol and Sylveon huddled next to them. At the same time, the three steel pokemon formed a dome around their trainers and smaller companions.

The walls buckled and cracked. A blinding light filled his vision. The crash of crumbling and falling concrete reverberated in his ears.

Then everything became black and silent.


	11. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…Ste…ven…?” 
> 
> “May! You’re awake!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May is back in action! But the story isn’t over yet…

Zinnia dashed through the labyrinthine halls as the evacuation alarms rang in her ears. She soon turned a corner and spotted a man running deeper into the danger area.

“Hey!”

Recognizing her voice, Norman stopped and turned around. Zinnia jogged up to him.

“What’s going on?”

“Steven and I had to split up”, he replied.

“It’s probably like I thought then…”, Zinnia said with a contemplative hum. “We need to leave, old man.”

“We need to find May and Steven first.”

“I’m saying the evacuation alarms are most likely his doing. Purposely destabilizing this entire place seems like the sort of reaction that guy would have. It’s simple and straightforward.”

Norman raised an eyebrow. “Even if that’s the case, we still need find them.”

Zinnia sighed heavily, her expression like she’d just swallowed a Durin berry whole. “Steven’s more than capable of getting May out safely. Trust him.”

Norman took a deep breath. “…You’re right.”

They turned and ran the other direction, back through the halls. As they neared the exit, the building began to rumble and shake. Zinnia muttered a curse as she slammed her hand against the door pad.

“Do you have any flying pokemon?” She asked as they passed under the doorway and onto the cliffside path.

“No”, Norman answered.

“Alright.” She pulled out two pokeballs, releasing Altaria and Noivern. “Noivern, take the old man!”

Zinnia hopped atop her Altaria, while Norman got on Noivern’s back. Then the two dragon pokemon took to the sky.

A crackling like thunder resounded through the air. Down below the island shook before a beam of light engulfed the island. The pressure wave nearly knocked both pokemon from the air.

When the light of the explosion faded, they could see that the cliffside had collapsed in on itself. Rubble of rock, concrete, and metal piled atop each other in a twisted mess.

Norman’s face turned pale. “…May…”

“They got out”, Zinnia said, though it sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

There was silence as they looked for some sign of Steven and May. Then Latias and Latios appeared, flying down toward the smoking and ruined facility. They circled around the rumble once before narrowing their focus on a small area. Both of their eyes began to glow as they used Psychic to shift away the debris.

At Zinnia’s instruction, Altaria and Noivern landed nearby. Norman scrambled down and cautiously made his way through the mess. By the time he’d reached the area, the Eon pokemon had cleared away most the wreckage.

Why they had been doing so became immediately apparent: a veil of pink mist laid as a protective bubble over the area; and, inside that bubble was Steven with three steel pokemon – Mega Metagross, Aggron, and Metang – around him. The pokemon were scratched up and injured, having clearly taken the brunt of the explosion.

Steven, hearing his approach through the unsteady rubble, shifted and glanced up at him. That was when Norman saw that he was holding May. She was unconscious and worryingly pale but _there_.  

Norman let out a breath. “Thank Arceus.”  

* * *

It felt like she was swimming through the dark. There was a relieving emptiness to it but she couldn’t tell if the pain had stopped or if she’d become completely numb to it.

Then a smell – cologne mingling with natural earthiness and metallic scents – that was comforting in its familiarity. Slowly she became aware of others things: Arms wrapped securely around her. Voices, also familiar, drifted over her head.

May finally opened her eyes and was hit with a sense of déjà vu.

(The world rushing toward her. The certainty of death. Crushing into the ocean. Black. And then…)

“…Ste…ven…?”

He looked down at her then, relief flooding his blue eyes and washing over his expression.

“May! You’re awake!”

She didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. She wasn’t sure if she had the energy for either. Instead May pressed her forehead against Steven’s chest.

His arms tightened around her as he murmured, “It’s over. You’re going to be okay.”

She took a few slow breaths, knowing full well that it wasn’t over yet. May then pulled away from Steven and went to stand up. Her legs, however, had over ideas. She swayed and would have fallen if not for the hand reaching out to steady her.

May glanced up in surprise. “Dad?”

Norman smiled. “I’m glad you’re safe, May.”

May found herself giving him a faint smile in return. She then turned and looked around, taking in the surrounding of an island covered in rubble. Finally she noticed that Zinnia was standing off to the side as well.

“Zinnia too…”

“Yup!” Zinnia replied, “Everyone worked hard to find you!”

“…My pokemon?” May then asked.

Steven pulled the pokeballs out from his pockets. “They’re right here.”

May’s pokemon were apparently impatient because all at once they escaped their pokeballs and descended on her in a pile. Her Sylveon’s ribbons wrapped around her arms, while Jellicent and Altaria nuzzled her. Zangoose hugged her around her waist; and, Blaziken placed a claw on her shoulder.

Then Metang barreled into the pile and knocked them all to the ground.

“Get off my lap”, she said with a laugh, “You’re not a tiny Beldum anymore.”

Metang made a whining noise of reluctance but did as told. May slowly stood up with Blaziken helping her. Latias then floated up beside her.

“You… were reaching out to me, weren’t you?” May said, placing a hand on the Eon pokemon’s head. “Thank you.”

As if she had heard something, May suddenly stepped back and glanced up at the sky. At the same the wind picked up, while the fluffy white clouds that had been hanging above seemed to vanish as the sun glared down.

Zinnia frowned, shading her eyes from the harsh sunlight with her hand. “Is this… what I think it is?”

May merely nodded in reply, while Steven and Norman exchanged a confused glance.

“Can one of you explain?”

May answered in a hushed voice, “…Rayquaza, Kyogre, and Groudon are lashing out.”

“That’s not good”, Norman understated.

Zinnia shrugged. “I can’t blame them. Not after they were being used like that.”

“That may be true”, Steven replied as dark clouds began to blot out the harsh sunlight, as if the two extremes were struggling against each other, “But Hoenn… No, the world will be in danger if they go out of control.”

May closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“I know”, she said, opening her eyes again and turning to her father, “Dad, go back to Petalburg. You’ll be needed there as gym leader.”

Norman’s frown deepened; and, for a second May thought he might actually refuse.  

“…I understand”, he said after a long pause, “Do what you must as Champion.”

“I guess that means you’ll need a ride there, old man”, Zinnia said with a grin. She then looked at May. “I’m trusting you to calm the super-ancient pokemon.”

May nodded seriously.

Zinnia again called out her Altaria and Noivern; and, the two soon took to the skies with their passengers. As they flew away from the island, it was obvious the increasing winds were causing them to struggle. Still they managed to keep flying.

Once they were out of sight, Steven turned to her. “Let’s regroup at Ever Grande first.”

“Alright…”

May took a step towards Latias but promptly swayed off-balance. Steven quickly reached out to steady her.

“Perhaps you should ride with me this time”, he suggested.

She sighed but nodded in agreement.

Drops of rain began to fall from the thickening clouds as the two of them settled onto Latios’s back. May leaned against Steven and let her mind go blank with the sensations of wind, rain, and his warmth.

She was then jolted back into awareness when Latios landed. The veil of rain was now so heavy that it was near impossible to see the Pokemon League building, despite being right in front of it.  

“Thanks Latios”, May said as she slid off its back. However, before she reached the ground, Steven caught her around the waist and scooped her up princess-style.

“Steven”, she huffed, a blush spreading across her face, “I can walk just fine.”

“I’ll let you down when we get inside.”

It was a short walk. Steven pushed the door open with his shoulder and stepped inside. There was a moment of quiet when the on-duty nurse and a few trainers on staff stared at the dripping wet Champions. Then relief flooded their faces.

“Thank goodness! We’ve all been so worried!” The nurse chirped.

May lightly elbowed Steven as a reminder to let her down. He obliged without comment.

“Where are the Elite Four?” She asked.

“The conference room”, one of the trainers replied.

“Thanks.”

She went through the side door and headed down the hall with Steven just a few steps behind her. Halfway there, she started thinking that maybe she should have let him carry her around. Her legs were already getting tired.

May took a deep breath and then pushed open the door. Much like before, the Elite Four and Wallace stared in silence for a moment. Then there was a rush of motion, and the next thing May knew Phoebe was hugging her. Drake and Sidney took turns ruffling her hair, while Glacia stood back but had the warmest smile.

“I’m back”, she whispered before slowly disentangled herself from them.

“I’m glad you’re back safe and sound”, Wallace greeted, “But I’m assuming this strange weather means we don’t get to celebrate yet.”

May shook her head. “Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza are lashing out after being trapped and having their energy drained. It’s only going to get worse. Much worse.”

“What do we do?” Glacia asked.

Steven watched as May shifted. She stood straighter, lifted her head higher. Despite being weakened from the ordeal, she radiated calm confidence and authority. It was clear that while he was away May had grown into a leader.

“Contact the rest of the gym leaders and update them on the situation. They need to be prepared for any disasters this weather could trigger. Warn the Battle Resort as well. Wallace, you’ll be needed back in Sootopolis. Drake, take Pacifilog. Phoebe, Mt. Pyre. Sidney, see if you can contact both Team Aqua and Team Magna. We’ll need their help for relief efforts when this is over.”  

May’s eyes then flickered over to Steven, an unspoken question hovering between them. Even if she were at a hundred percent, dealing with three enraged super-ancient pokemon at the same time would be impossible to do alone. They both knew it.

Steven nodded.

“We’ll calm the legendries”, May announced. She then glanced down, frowning as if only just realizing she was wearing a hospital gown. “…After I change clothes.”


	12. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You two might want to get on the same page in terms of your relationship.” 
> 
> “Is now really the best time for that?” 
> 
> “How should I know? I’m just an outside observer to all your fumbling and mishaps.” 
> 
> Steven frowned at him. 
> 
> “Pout all you want. It’s true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We take a break from the massive crisis to deal with some emotional fallout. Yay.
> 
> Also I’m not sure when the next chapter will be up because I am moving in a couple of days and the new internet situation hasn’t been figured out yet.

May felt better wearing her own clothes again, the outfit having been rummaged out of the room she slept in when she stayed overnight at the League. There was also a hot meal in front of her but her appetite was nowhere to be found. Perhaps it was a little concerning since she hadn’t had an actual meal in nine days.

Her hands clutched tight, nails digging into her palms.

Nine days.

Only nine days.

“Champion May?”

May blinked and looked up. “Sorry, I…didn’t hear you.”

The police investigator smiled patiently. “I was just asking how you were kidnapped?”

May frowned. How could she, the Pokemon League Champion of Hoenn and savior of the world twice over, be kidnapped?

* * *

_May staggered up the narrow path. Her clothes were soaked with sweat and dirtied by a layer of ash. Her throat burned with thirst. She knew her pokemon were all even more exhausted than she was. Despite all that, facing off against Groudon had been relatively easy since it didn’t have access to its primal reversion._

_A clapping hand greeted her as soon as May reached the summit, curtesy of a woman wearing glasses. She was flanked by a Manetric and a half-dozen other people._

_“Manetric, Thunderwave.”_

_Before May could even reach for a pokeball, electric power surged around her and knocked her to the ground. The woman stepped closer and looked down at her._

_“As expected of Hoenn’s darling world-saving Champion, you rushed here as soon as you noticed Groudon waking. That habit of rushing all over the region with little rhyme, reason, or future notice made it difficult to study you but in the end its proven useful.”_

_May suddenly realized that no one had any idea where she was. When had she become so overconfident that going to tame a legendary pokemon without telling a single soul was the natural thing to do?_

_“W-why?” May managed to say through the paralysis._

_“Because you give off a unique energy signature caused by a combination of your ability to control both primal reversion and mega evolution. That makes you the perfect catalyst needed to obtain my ideal: a world without death.”_

_“That…” May struggled, trying desperately to move, but her body wasn’t cooperating. “Seems…like it’d go horribly wrong.”_

_The woman frowned. “Very well. Put Champion May to sleep.”_

_A man stepped up and released his pokemon. “Oddish, Sleep Powder.”_

_The last thought that drifted through May’s head was wondering how long it’d take someone to realize something was wrong._

* * *

“Champion May?” The investigator asked, once again pulling May back into the present.

May answered with a bitter grimace, “Would you expect a cloud of Sleep Powder to the face after taming a legendary pokemon?”

“I see…” The woman stood up. “That’s all for now.”

Once the investigator left, May flopped back on the couch. It took a few minutes for her to work up the motivation to attempt to eat. She’d gotten a few bites in when the door opened again. This time one of the Pokemon Center nurses entered.

“Your pokemon are recovered.”

“Thank you!” May jumped up and collected the pokeballs. She happily secured them on her belt, where they belonged. It felt great to be with her precious partners again.

“I just wish you’d let a doctor look at you”, the nurse said.

May shook her head. “There’s no time to worry about me right now. I’ll see a doctor when this crisis is over.”

The nurse frowned but didn’t press the issue farther. Soon enough, May was left to her own devices again. She forced herself to finish eating, if only because she knew she’d need the strength. Once the plate was empty, May stretched and then drifted over to the window.

It was now blindingly bright outside, almost like the sky was burning. Yet in the distance were darkening storm clouds. The only constant of this impossible weather was the rapid winds.

Her time in that machine had been a blur of pain. She’d felt the collusion of forces not meant to combine ripping through her. She’d felt the legendries’ power being sapped away as if it were her own. She hazily remembered trying to reassure them in the beginning but…

Nine days had felt like an eternity.  

* * *

Steven slipped back into his now dry coat as he gave Wallace a brief rundown of the rescue. His friend leaned against the couch with the most amused grin.  

“You blew up an island. Why am not surprised?”

“I did not blow up the entire island, and there wasn’t any other option.” Steven’s annoyance quickly faded as he thought of the past few days. “…Thank you, Wallace. I wouldn’t have managed without you.”

Wallace’s smile softened. “I knew you’d find May. You just needed help staying calm.”

“I suppose so…”, Steven replied, “Be careful traveling to Sootopolis. It’s rough out there.”

“Me? You’re the one going right to the heart of this mess.”

“May will be able to calm the legendries. My pokemon and I just need to watch her back so she has the chance.”

“You’ve always had so much faith in her abilities.”

“Like you knew that I’d find her?” He shot back.

“You got me there.” Wallace then smirked. “You two might want to get on the same page in terms of your relationship.”

Steven raised a brow. “Is now really the best time for that?”

“How should I know? I’m just an outside observer to all your fumbling and mishaps.”

Steven frowned at him.

“Pout all you want. It’s true.” Wallace waved as he walked out of the room. “Well, I should get going. Good luck.”

Steven was then left with only his thoughts. As much as he wanted to do something about the tension between him and May, as certain as he was that it was mutual tension (contrary to Wallace’s opinion he wasn’t completely oblivious)… He couldn’t burden May with his feelings when yet again the weight of the world was on her shoulders.

With that in mind, Steven went to see if May was ready to go. It didn’t take long to find her. She hadn’t left the room she’d been shuffled into so the police could get her statement.

May was staring blankly out the window, watching the whipping wind as the weather constantly shifted from downpour to blindingly bright almost minute to minute.

He knocked on the open door before stepping inside. She didn’t even notice.

“May?” When she didn’t respond, he moved closer and spoke up louder. “May, are you alright?”

“…I thought I would die in that machine. I’d lost hope and given up completely.” Her voice was barely a whisper. “You have a way of always showing up whenever I give up.”

She seemed eerily ethereal, almost as if she had a foot in some other reality. His intuition screamed that if May didn’t have something to anchor her then she might vanish like a wisp on the wind.

All his prior reasoning went out the window as Steven stepped close and brushed his hand against her jaw. Then, ever so gently, he lifted her chin up until their eyes met.

“I could never give up on you.”

Her eyes searched his as she tensed. It wasn’t tension from being uncomfortable or uncertain of their proximity. It was more like anticipation, as if she wanted him to close the remaining distance between them.  

Well, he hoped that he was reading her body language correctly.

“Can I kiss you?”

May’s eyes widened a little and her cheeks turned pink. “I’d- I’d like that.”

So he kissed her.

Steven intended it to be short, sweet, and relatively chaste. May apparently had other ideas, returning the kiss with such gusto that he got lost in it. He thought it was her way of affirming she was alive.  

Eventually they pulled away, both rather breathless.

“Good. That was getting awkward.”

They turned to see Sidney standing in the doorway with amusement painted across his face. Both Champions practically jumped away from each other with bright red faces.

“That was-”

“About time. I swear, you two have been pining for each other long enough.”

“Oh…Um, so what did you need, Sidney?” May asked.

“The gym leaders have all been informed on the situation, and both Team Aqua and Team Magma are on standby. All the trainers that were on Victory Road are taking shelter here or the other Pokemon Center.”

“Then everything is set.” She turned to Steven. The fire in her eyes was back. “Ready to go?”

“Of course.”

As they walked out the room, Sidney called after them, “Good luck saving the world! Again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that the most healthy way to deal with a traumatic experience? I don't know tbh but I'm guessing probably not. As Wallace said, Steven has no idea what he's doing. And May's, well, doing the best she can at the moment.


	13. The Sky and Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alright!” Steven agreed, despite the nudging thought he was not going to like some unspoken part of her plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with this chapter but I’m happy with how it’s turned out. 
> 
> Also May is hardcore af and has no fucks left to give.

By the time they walked outside again, the sun was once again glaring so brightly that it hurt their eyes.

Steven shielded his face. “So this is Primal Groudon’s power…”

“All it’ll take is a shift of winds, and the extreme will change again”, May said, her tone echoing the knowledge as if the super-ancient pokemon had told her themselves.

“Let’s get in the air before that happens”, he replied.

He pulled out his flute and called the Eon pokemon back to them. Both Latios and Latias re-appeared quickly. May immediately hopped onto Latias’s back, very aware of Steven cautiously watching her.

“May”, he said, “Promise me you won’t attempt to use mega evolution.”

May was about to say that she couldn’t promise that but then she paused and looked at him. Steven was frowning and practically radiating worry. Not for the situation but for her.

She closed her eyes for a moment of internal searching. The spark that was called forth from inside her whenever she used mega evolution seemed absent. She just felt… hollow.

“…I’m not sure I even could right now.”

His frown deepened. “That wasn’t a promise you won’t try it anyway.”

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

“Not this time.”

“…I won’t attempt it”, she finally agreed, “But only because we don’t have time to sit around and argue over it.”

Steven accepted that with a nod and climbed onto Latios’s back. Then the two Eon pokemon took to the skies, soaring around Hoenn in search of the legendary trio.

Finding the first of the three super-ancient pokemon wasn’t very difficult. Rayquaza – still holding its mega evolution – twisted and twirled through the air above, the winds shifting with its every motion.

“Good. If we can calm Rayquaza first…”, May muttered as the gears in her head spun. She then pulled out a pokeball and tossed it toward Latios. Sylveon landed on the Eon pokemon just in front of Steven. “You distract Rayquaza so Latias and I can get it close!”

“Alright!” Steven agreed, despite the nudging thought he was not going to like some unspoken part of her plan. He then patted Latios’s head. “Let’s go.”

Latios shot upwards, flying higher to reach Mega Rayquaza. The air became chill; and, the constantly changing winds threatened to knock them from the sky. Still Latios climbed higher until finally they were in range.

“Luster Purge!”

Latios formed a ball over its head before flinging it right in front of Rayquaza’s face. It roared as the flashes of light temporarily blinded it.

“I suppose you know what to do”, Steven said to May’s pokemon.

“Syl!” It stood up, its ribbons lifting toward the moon. “Vee-on!”

A beam of pink moonlight hit Mega Rayquaza’s side. Already thrown off by the previous attack, the super-ancient pokemon began to thrash mid-air.

That was when Latias appeared, darting around the legendary’s serpentine body as it swiftly avoided the thrashing. The moment it got close enough Mega Rayquaza’s head, May leapt from Latias and landed on the back of the super-ancient pokemon.

Unhappy with the new passenger, Rayquaza lifted its head and roared. Meteors burning purple began to fall from the sky.

“Dodge!” Steven yelled as both Eon pokemon scattered.

Atop Rayquaza, May’s fingers gripped tightly to its scales as she struggled to hold on. Slowly she pulled herself closer to the top of Mega Rayquaza’s head.

“Rayquaza! This isn’t like you! Please calm down and let me help!”

Mega Rayquaza thrashed its head again. May took a shaky breath before placed her palm flat on its forehead. The legendary huffed but began to calm.

“See, that’s better”, she murmured as Rayquaza finally went lax, all its tension seemingly flowing out of its body.

“Can you use your ability to suppress Kyogre and Groudon’s primal power? It’s okay if you can’t. I know you’re exhausted from being stuck in your mega evolved form for so long.”  

The air around Rayquaza stilled, as if the world itself was holding its breath. Then the winds slowly picked back up. May could feel it as the winds pulled away the primal power of the other two super-ancient pokemon. Once the primal reversions were suppressed, Rayquaza’s mega evolution shattered in a spray of light.

“Thank you. Get some rest now, okay.” May smiled softly as she pulled out the legendary’s pokeball and recalled it.

With the pokemon suddenly gone, May began to freefall. Latios dove in beside her as Sylveon’s ribbons wrapped around May and began pulling her over. Once she was close enough, Steven reached out for her hand and tugged her the rest of the way.

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!”

“Sorry”, she replied, smiling sheepishly, “But it was the best idea I could come up with. And now Kyogre and Groudon should be easier to handle.”

Steven stared at her a moment before shaking his head and sighing. “Are you okay?”

“…I can hold out a bit longer.” May then glanced around. “Where’s Latias?”

Latios made a distressed whine, while Steven grimaced.

“Latias got hit by the Draco Meteor. It’s not too bad but… Latias is out of the fight.”

May took a deep breath. “…Alright. Let’s stop Kyogre and Groudon.”    

“Hmm”, Steven hummed as he surveyed the horizon, “I’m going to make an educated guess that they are in that direction.”

May glanced over to where he indicated. Off to the east was a trail of newly formed islets, the ground still molten red and shimmering with steam. The waves around the islands were rough and choppy like the sea was trying to swallow the spots of land.

“Seems like a good bet”, May replied, “Latios?”

The Eon pokemon curved its flight and sped up in that direction. Soon they were circling a fierce battle between Kyogre and Groudon. Their respective elements of water and molten earth were hurled about as both attempted to expand their territories.

“Kyogre would be the easiest to calm. Think you and your team could distract Groudon for a few minutes?” May winced even as she asked. That was a huge request for someone who specialties were weak to fire and ground.

Steven shifted as he overlooked the battling legendries below, a contemplative frown creasing his face.

“…Five minutes tops. Maybe less.”

“That should be enough…”

At that moment Kyogre happened to notice them and – as if wanting to prove her former declaration wrong – shot an Ice Beam up at them. Latios tried to dodge but the chilled attack grazed its wing. They were sent spiraling wildly. May bit back scream as she lost her grip and was flung out into the air. Wind rushed in her ears; and, she scrambled to recall her also falling Sylveon. She then fumbled for Altaria’s pokeball. Its bright, fluffy feathers made for a relatively soft cushion.

“Thanks”, she murmured, clinging her arms around its neck.

“Taria!” Sunshine hummed in reply.

May then scanned around, letting out a breath of relief when she saw Mega Metagross had caught Steven. He gave her a thumbs up; she nodded in reply. The plan was still on.

“Let’s get Kyogre’s attention. Solar Beam!”

“Al!” Altaria charged its attack, sunlit power shinning off of its yellow feathers. “Ria!”

Altaria shot the beam, striking Kyogre in the side and away from its continent counterpart. Kyogre quickly resurfaced from the waves with large glowing beads of water. They’d definitely had its attention now.

May threw out another pokemon. “Andromeda, block it!”

Jellicent appeared in between them and the Origin Pulse, taking the hit. However, instead of it harming the Jellicent, it twirled around feeling refreshed.

“Grrre!” Kyogre huffed before diving into the ocean depths.

“Bring us lower”, May told her Altaria. It quickly descended until they were hovering just a few feet above the waves. “Andromeda, with me. Sunshine, go help Steven.”

Then May slipped off Sunshine’s back and jumped into the ocean. Cool water hit her. The choppy waves tossed her around. She tried to take a breath but ended up with a mouthful of seawater. Just as May began to question if this was as good of an idea as she had thought, Andromeda rose up beneath her and lifted her head above the waves.

May coughed up the water she’d swallowed, gripping tight to the crown of Jellicent’s head so she didn’t slip off.

“…Maybe I could have thought this out be- Watch out!”

The warning came too late. The Ice Beam struck, knocking them back and chilling the water. Once again May was spinning, hardly able to tell up from down. She caught a glimpse of her Jellicent and Kyogre struggling against each other through the bubbles.

May reached out, trying to swim closer. She needed to get to Kyogre. But the current was too strong, and her limbs were too heavy.

Really could have thought this out better, May thought as her lungs began to burn and her body began to sink deeper.

A splash of gold caught her attention. Kyogre’s eyes bored into hers, a flicker of realization.Then the super-ancient pokemon charged toward her.  

(She’d never told anyone the full story of the Cave of Origins. How there was a moment when all her pokemon had collapsed. How it’d come down to just her – cold, exhausted, terrified – and Primal Kyogre. How the super-ancient pokemon began to attack her but then suddenly stopped short. They’d stared at each other for a long time before, for reasons May still didn’t fully understand, Kyogre simply allowed her to catch it.)

May wasn’t the least bit fearful.

 


	14. Pyroclast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May had once showed him Kyogre’s primal reversion. It had been breathtakingly awe-inspiring yet it didn’t match the sheer fear inducing intensity of this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. This chapter and the last were the most difficult ones because of the action sequences and trying to balance May and Steven’s point of views. But I’m super happy with how this turned out! I hope you guys enjoy it!

“Kyogre would be the easiest to calm. Think you and your team could distract Groudon for a few minutes?” May said. He could practically hear her wincing.

Steven shifted as he glanced down to see Kyogre ramming a giant wave into Groudon. Groudon responded with a burst of earthen blades and then a blast of fire. He frowned as ideas to pull off such a risky distraction raced through his head.

“…Five minutes tops. Maybe less.”

“That should be enough…”

At that moment Kyogre happened to notice them and – as if wanting to prove May’s former declaration wrong – shot an Ice Beam up at them. Latios tried to dodge but the chilled attack grazed its wing. They were sent spiraling wildly. Steven was flung off during the first spin. The wind rushed through his ears as he reached for a pokeball and called out his ever trusty partner. At the same time he grabbed his mega stone pin and pressed it to his lips.

A bright flash of light filled his vision. Then Mega Metagross’s claws grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him safely onto its head.

“Thanks, Mega Metagross.”

“Meta!”

Steven then glanced around to find May. He let out a sigh of relief seeing her very easily spotted yellow Altaria and then gave her a thumbs up. She smiled and nodded before having her Altaria hit Kyogre with a Solar Beam.

With one super-ancient pokemon distracted, Steven turned his attention to the other.

“Let’s get in a little closer”, Steven told Metagross as he reached for another pokeball. His Aerodactyl came out with a screech. “Ice Fang!”

“Dactyl!”

The fossil pokemon swooped down at Groudon, dodging a plume of fire, and bit into its arm. Groudon swung it off before hurling a wave of rocks and boulders at it. While Aerodactyl attempted to dodge the attack, Metagross hovered low enough for Steven to step onto the islet.

“Zen Headbutt!”

Mega Metagross then barreled toward Groudon with psychic power building up around its head. The hit was hard enough to briefly knock Groudon off balance. Then the super-ancient pokemon slammed a foot down, sending earthen blades from the ground.

Claws gripped Steven’s shoulders as Aerodactyl pulled him up before the attack could reach him.

“Metagross!” His eyes darted in search of his partner through the dust.

“Gro..sss…” Metagross tried to get back up but quickly collapsed in a heap.

Steven quickly recalled it to the pokeball. “You did great. I was asking a lot of you.”

“Aero!” Aerodactyl screeched in warning as Groudon hurled another wave of rocks at them. Knowing there was no way Aerodactyl could dodge all of those while carrying him, Steven reached for another pokeball-

May’s Altaria suddenly flew between them and the attack. A steely sheen covered its normally cloud-like wings as it cut down each rock. Though relieved to see her pokemon was alright, May’s absence brought a troubled frown to Steven’s face.

However, he didn’t have time to worry as Groudon followed up by shooting lava plumes up at them. Both flying pokemon were able to dodge but the wave of heat still seared across Steven’s skin.

“Drop me on Sunshine”, Steven called to Aerodactyl, “Then Ice Fang again.”

“Dactyl!” It quickly flew toward the Altaria and dropped Steven on its back before charging at Groudon.

“Get ready to use Solar Beam.”

“Al-ria!” It cried as it began to absorb sunlight.

Down below Aerodactyl once again bit into Groudon with icy power. The super-ancient let out a roar and swiped at Aerodactyl.

“Now!”

Altaria let loose the solar power it’d collected in a bright beam.

Then something strange happened. An intense sensation of power radiated from Groudon. That power seemed to crystalize around the super-ancient pokemon, effectively shielding it from the Solar Beam. A single symbol burned at the center:

**Ω**

The sight filled Steven with dread.

“Primal reversion…”

The orb of power shattered to reveal Primal Groudon. Lava seemed to flow through its body; and, the heat it gave off was so intense that the water around its islet began to boil.

May had once showed him Kyogre’s primal reversion. It had been breathtakingly awe-inspiring yet it didn’t match the sheer fear inducing intensity of this moment. Mostly because Primal Kyogre had never stared at him like it wanted nothing more to squish him and his pokemon beneath its foot.  

Steven had barely shaken himself out of shock when the super-ancient pokemon once again hurled a volley of rocks and boulders at them.

“Dodge!”

Both flying pokemon did their best but there were more projectiles than the previous attacks. One rock hit Aerodactyl, and Steven could only watch as his pokemon fell into the waves below.

“Taria!”

Altaria again used Steel Wing to cut through the rocks but one happened to blindside it. The rock slammed into Altaria’s side, knocking its balance completely off. Then they were falling too.

They hit the waves hard enough that it knocked the breath out of Steven. Thankfully they did not crash within the ring of boiling water. Steven quickly swam up to the surface and coughed out the water he’s almost swallowed.

He then frantically glanced around for his Aerodactyl. He spotted it nearly by, struggling to breach the waves and get back into the air. By how scratched up and injured it looked, Steven wasn’t sure it’d be able to. Even if it did, it was no longer in any condition to face Primal Groudon.

“Aerodactyl, return”, he said as he recalled it to its pokeball. He then turned to May’s Altaria. It wasn’t in much better shape than his Aerodactyl but May was the one with its pokeball. “Hang in there…”

Where was May? Steven wondered as tension twisted in his stomach.

“Talria!”

At the pokemon’s screech, Steven realized that Primal Groudon was preparing another attack. Flames sparked from its mouth as it built up fire in the back of its throat. The options he could see were to dive down or call out Skarmory to fly them out of the way…

Neither option seemed promising to Steven.

Then Kyogre suddenly breached the surface with an Origin Pulse ready. The blasts of fire and water struck, completely nullifying both attacks.

“Looks like we can’t get through this without facing primal reversion after all…”, May’s voice – raspy and worn – carried over by the wind, “I suppose Rayquaza’s power reached its limit… and with Kyogre calm again, the balance tipped…”

“May!”

When she turned to him, Steven was hit with another sense of unease. What little energy she’d regained at Ever Grande had already run dry. The color had once again drained from her complexion. Yet her expression was nothing but grim determination; her eyes were as deep and unreadable as the ocean reflecting the night sky.

“Sunshine, return”, she called, holding out its pokeball. “Thanks for the distraction, Steven.”

“Grrrrr!” Kyogre bellowed, glaring over at its primal counterpart. 

“No, you can’t fight. If it’s you, you’ll only antagonize Groudon more.” She patted the top of Kyogre’s head. “Just get me over there, okay.”

Steven had a really bad feeling in his gut.

Kyogre let loose an Ice Beam and promptly chilled the boiling waters. Then it surged forward, creating a wave as it crashed into Groudon’s islet. The super-ancient pokemon let out an enraged roar.

May slid off Kyogre’s back and stepped on solid ground before silently returning Kyogre to its pokeball. Not once did she take her eyes off Primal Groudon.

“Groudon”, she said, “I-”

Its name had barely left her lips when Groudon spewed fire at her.  There was a flash of light as Blaziken appeared. The pokemon grabbed May and then jumped high into the air, dodging the flames. They landed behind Groudon.

“Sky Uppercut.”

Blaziken let her go before rushing around the super-ancient pokemon. Before Groudon could react, Blaziken punched it square on its jaw. Primal Groudon swayed but then swung out an arm and slammed it into Blaziken. The pokemon went skidding across the ocean like a skipping stone.

“Torch!”

May winced. She wanted to rush to her partner pokemon, but that wasn’t feasible with a still angry legendary standing in between them. Her fingers brushed against her remaining pokeballs.

“Rikki, Retaliate!”

Her Zangoose practically leaped from its pokeball and into the attack. Once again Groudon stumbled back from the blow. It huffed, steam flaring from its nostrils. May hoped it was a sign that all the damage it’d taken was getting to it.

Unfortunately Primal Groudon still had plenty of fight left in it. All too fast – before May could even form a warning – it struck Zangoose the same way it’d hit Blaziken. May could only watch as once as one of her partners went soaring away, only to hit the waves.

(She really hoped Steven would prioritize rescuing her pokemon.)

Now only two of her partners were in any condition to battle…

May grabbed Pixel’s pokeball. Then her vision suddenly blurred as the ground seemed to sway beneath her feet. She could hear someone – Steven – yelling but it was distant, almost like she was underwater again.

The dizzy spell seemed to pass but the moment of distraction left her staring straight at Primal Groudon. Its eyes were directly on her as it built up the flames of its next attack. They erupted from its mouth and charged at her.

May instinctively covered her eyes, bracing for heat and searing pain.

The heat came. It felt as hot as back in the volcano where she’d first encountered Groudon a little over a week ago. However, the pain didn’t.

Cautiously, May looked up. It was bright; a brightness that mixed the red of fire with the blue-white of pokemon evolution. The changing form within the blue-white glow was unmistakably familiar.

“Junior?”

May realized that at the last second her Metang had escaped its pokeball. But there was no way any Metang could survive such an attack from Primal Groudon, so it had _evolved_.  

The flames died down, as did the glow of pokemon evolution. What stood between her and Primal Groudon – what had just saved her life – was Junior the _Metagross_.

Her Metagross.

For a split second, May was too stunned to do anything.

Then she noticed the burn injuries searched across its metal body. Junior might have survived that attack but there was no way it’d survive another hit. She immediately scrambled to its side.

“You’re amazing”, May whispered and placed a hand on its head, not caring – barely even noticing – that the steel was hot.

“Me..ta…”

“May!”

Steven’s voice was a sharp warning. May glanced up to see Primal Groudon preparing its next flamethrower.

“Mett-” Her Metagross tried to move despite its pain.

Something inside May snapped. She felt on the verge of collapsing. Almost all her precious pokemon were seriously hurt.

“That’s enough, Groudon.” She stood back up on shaky legs and began to walk toward the Primal. “I know it hurts. I know you’re angry. I know you don’t like me… That you’re blaming me for capturing you… I’ll release you back into Mt. Chimney if that’s what you want.”

She continued forward slowly, never taking her eyes from Groudon’s. The super-ancient pokemon stared at her with fire sparking from its mouth. However, it had yet to attack her.

(May hoped that for the sake of her lifespan that Groudon wouldn’t attack.)   

“But you need to calm down before your anger takes lives.”

Groudon narrowed its eyes. Above the sunlight seemed to get harsher.

“You were willing to learn to care”, May rebutted, “That’s why I was able to capture you after all… I’m sorry how it turned out… if I had known it was a trap…”

Primal Groudon took a step toward her. May’s heart pounded in her ears. This was so familiar and yet different from facing Primal Kyogre in the Cave of Origins.

“Please let’s try this one more time, okay?”

May felt it as the Blue Orb and Red Orb found a new balance. It was as if a tug of war that had been just on the edge of her consciousness had ended. Groudon’s primal reversion faded like cooling lava.

May reached for one last pokeball, the one she’d caught Groudon in. “Will you return? I’d like to make sure you’re okay.”

Groudon slowly gave a nod. Relief flooded through May as she recalled the super-ancient pokemon. It was over.

It was finally over.

May fell to her knees with an ‘oouf’. For a few seconds… Or maybe it was a few minutes? Time lost meaning as she stared across the newly islet and the blue waves toward the horizon.

“May!” Steven snapped her out of the trance by kneeling in her line of vision and placing a hand to her forehead.

She blinked. “My pokemon?!”

“They’re hurt but they should all be okay.” He took her hand and pulled her up. “I’m more worried about you.”

May didn’t have the energy to give even token disagreement.


	15. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I liked the first time I saved the world better. It didn’t end with me in a hospital.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re almost to the end. But first, time for some more emotional fallout.

May nearly backed out of the room the moment they walked in. There were way too many wires and medical machines. It brought up blurry memories and an underlying unease. The doctor noticed her expression and grimaced.

“Sorry, Miss Maple, but we need to run these tests.”

May took a deep breath.

“Let’s just get it over with.”

* * *

A few hours later, May sat on the edge of a hospital bed waiting. Her eyelids felt so heavy but nerves were keeping her awake. Her Blaziken, having already been given a clean bill of health at the Pokemon Center, sat cross legged by the window like a silent sentinel.

There was a knock on the door so May hopped up to open it.

“Still waiting?” Steven asked as he stepped inside.  

“Yeah”, May sighed, “I liked the first time I saved the world better. It didn’t end with me in a hospital.”

“I recall that when you exited the Cave of Origins, you were nearly hypothermic and had to be wrapped up in blankets until you looked like a Metapod.”

“But not at a hospital, and I was fine by the next day.” May glanced out the window before turning back to him. “How’s everything going?”

“The League, Team Aqua, and Team Magma have the cleanup efforts handled”, he replied, “Once everything is settled in Petalburg, your parents are going to come here.”

May nodded but before she could say anything the doctor walked in.

“After all that testing and the information salvaged from Dr. Pascal’s plans, we have a diagnosis”, he stated. “Do you understand how mega evolution works? Specifically on the human end?”

“Only vaguely.”

May looked at Steven because she had a hunch he knew. He did not disappoint.

“Human energy is on a different frequency from pokemon. Keystones and mega stones translate that frequency so that it’s similar to the pokemon’s energy. Every time we use mega evolution, we’re using a little of our own energy to activate it. In the usual context, it’s as harmless as exercise but…”

May realized that Steven didn’t seem surprised. Then again, he’d been the one to shut down the machine and pull her out. He’d even asked her not to use mega evolution. He must have suspected this was the case.

On some level, hadn’t she known too?  

“I was used to force Rayquaza’s mega evolution and balance two primal reversions for over a week…” May knew she was angry about being used like that but it was a distant anger, overwhelmed by bone deep weariness. “…How bad is it exactly?”

The doctor didn’t beat around the bush. “If you tried to use mega evolution right now, the strain could kill you.”

May glanced down at the keystone in her bracelet and then over at the matching mega stone bracelet her Blaziken wore. Blaziken had its eyes open now and was shifted forward in worry.

“Okay. No mega evolution for how long?”

“There’s no precedent for this situation”, the doctor replied apologetically, “We’re not sure how long it’ll take you to recover enough to be able to safely use mega evolution again.”

May’s face fell. “Oh… Alright.”

The doctor then spoke again in an authoritarian tone, “Also no strenuous activities at all for two weeks.”

“…When you say ‘strenuous’?”

“No battling, no contests, no unnecessary traveling or anything like that. I understand that is the bulk of what you do but if you push yourself too soon, you’ll make it worse.”

May sighed again, “This is going to be a boring two weeks.”

“You can always read”, Steven offered.

May half-heartedly glared at him.

The doctor went over more details; and, they decided to a schedule for checkups so they could keep track of her recovery. When they were done discussing and the doctor finally left, May looked at Steven expectantly.

“I need some fresh air.”

“Already trying to escape?”

“Are you going to help me or not?”

“Alright”, Steven replied and offered his arm.

As May took it, some of the color returned to her face.

She recalled her Blaziken to its pokeball before they wandered out into the halls. By the time they climbed the stairs and reached the hospital roof, May was obviously winded. Steven guided her over to the closest bench and then went over to the soda machine to buy a bottle of lemonade.

When he walked back over, May had that distant and not-quite-here expression. Steven sat down beside her.

“May?”

She blinked and turned to him. “I keep thinking about how stupid and arrogant I was to not tell anyone about Groudon. I knew you were back. I could have called you. Or I could have stopped by Lavaridge and got Flannery’s help…”

Steven mulled it over a moment before replying.

“…Team Aqua, Primal Kyogre, the meteor, and Deoxys… Again and again, you’ve been put into situations that for some reason or another only you and your pokemon could solve. Perhaps it was more habit than arrogance.”

May let out a bitter snort. “So saving the world is my bad habit.”

Steven responded by taking her hand.

“I’ll gladly be the first person to talk about how amazing you are but you’re still human. It’s okay to make mistakes and have moments of weakness.”  

May stared at him for a long pause and then, like a dam bursting, tears spilled from her eyes. For a moment Steven sat frozen. However, he quickly snapped out of it and wrapped his arms around her. May gripped his coat and pressed her head against his shoulder as all the anger, fear, and self-criticism that had built up inside her over time spilled out in shaky sobs.

After a while the sobs slowed, fading as she seemed to settle. Steven shifted slightly and glanced down. Her face was red and splotchy but posed with the neutrality of a dreamless sleep; she’d cried herself to sleep. Seeing no reason to wake her just yet, he carefully shifted again so that they were both in a more comfortable position.    

* * *

May woke up slowly. There was a pressure in her head and her eyes felt swollen. The bench she was laying on wasn’t the most comfortable of sleeping spots but it wasn’t uncomfortable either. However, the jacket draped over her was both a comfortable weight and cozily warm.

“I’d rather not leave until tomorrow.” Steven’s voice came from nearby. There was a long pause and then, “…Fine. I’ll be there in a few hours.”

May opened her eyes and sat up, tugging Steven’s jacket tighter around her. He stood half-way across the rooftop with back turned to her as he hung up his PokeNav Plus.

“You’re…leaving?” Her voice was more vulnerable sounding that she intended.

Steven turned around to face her, reluctance written clear across his expression. “I’m sorry. My dad needs me back in Rustboro.”

She made a noncommittal hum.

“If you don’t want to be alone, Wallace called earlier saying his niece wants to see you as soon as you’re up to company?”

That brought a small smile to May’s lips. “I’d like to see Lisia soon.”

Steven walked back over and sat down next to her, close but not close enough that their arms or legs brushed against each other.

“Lisia was the one who realized you were missing.”

“The Contest?”

Steven nodded.

“I’ll have to thank her”, May said as she fiddled with one of the metal sleeve cuffs.

Silence then fell between them; and, it wasn’t exactly a comfortable silence.

“I really am sorry”, Steven eventually said, “The last thing I want to do right now is leave you…But between the investigation and the press, my dad needs help dealing with it all… The League too is going to need someone making decisions soon, and none of us are willing to ask that of you yet.”

May sighed as she leaned back and looked up at the drifting clouds. “Isn’t this how it always goes? I save the world, you deal with the fallout… Though I suppose this time was a bit different.”

He had to save her first. Then he’d been with her the entire time while she handled Hoenn’s out of control legendries. Was it fair for him to deal with the fallout while she did nothing for at least two weeks?

Not that she could help. As much as she hated it, May knew she would be useless to the League right now.

May also realized there was a little detail neither of them had addressed. She became suddenly hyper-aware that their hands were a mere centimeters apart. However, despite having clung to him and cried her heart out just a while ago – despite the fact that they’d _kissed_ – she couldn’t bring herself to reach for his hand.

“Before you go… What are _we_?”

He was quiet a moment, contemplating how to answer. Steven then turned to look her straight in the eyes as a slight blush flushed across his face.

“I can’t pinpoint exactly when it happened or even when I realized it but I have been in love with you for a while now.”

May was fairly certain her heart skipped a couple beats. Her face was definitely burning.

“After we first met, I had a crush on you”, she replied, “Every time we met it became stronger and deeper. I knew I was in love with you after you found me near the Seafloor Cavern. I want to be with you…”

He took in her hesitant expression. “But…?”

“I want to be with you”, she repeated, “But I’m…not… My brain feels like it’s been scrambled. I don’t think I should rush into relationship yet.”

Steven leaned forward and lightly pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“We don’t have to rush. I can wait until you’re ready. It’s only fair after I made you wait so long.”


End file.
